Scuba diving accident
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Kyle and Bebe are taking Jake Tommy Amy Emily and Tommy on a camping Trip for the summer, And decide to invite Tyler to come along. But things take a turn for the worst when Tyler ends up in hospital after a terrible accident. Next Gen story kids are five to eleven in this Story hope you enjoy please review. Rated M for swearing And serious injury detail.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT ITS A NEXT GENERATION STORY WHEN JAKE AND HIS FAMILY ARE GOING CAMPING TO SKUBA DIVE AND FISH AND THEY INVITE TYLER TO JOIN THEM SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

 **Disclaimer I don't own South Park or its characters they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. But I do own the next generation kids I created.**

Her boyfriend It was a hot Summer morning when eight year old Jake Broflovski was eating breakfast with his parents his little sister Amy, and his older second cousin Emily and her boyfriend Tommy; "So Jake are you excited about going camping for the Summer?" asked Bebe, "Yea I sure am Mum" replied Bebe; "You know Jake you should invite Tyler to join us" said Bebe, "Oh that'd be awesome mum I'll give him a call" replied Jake pulling out his phone, "Jake no phones at the table" said Kyle; as Jake put his phone away; "I'll call Miss Marsh and ask if it's okay after Breakfast sweetie" said Bebe, "Oh Kyle you put a leave form in at the station right?" asked Bebe. "Shit I forgot" said Kyle pulling his phone out; "No phones at the table Dad" said Jake, "Yea Kyle" replied Bebe, sipping her coffee and finishing her Breakfast. As she got up and grabbed her phone and called Wendy. **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy it's Bebe listen do you guys have any plans with Tyler for the summer break?" **WENDY:** "No Tyler's probably going to play video games and watch TV or something why do you ask?" **BEBE:** "Well we're going camping for the summer where we're gonna scuba dive and fish, and I was wondering if Tyler wanted to come too" **WENDY:** "Okay hold on I'll ask him" "Hey Tyler" said Wendy holding the phone to her chest. "Yes Mummy" replied Tyler, "I got a call from Miss Broflovski, she said that their going camping for the summer; they wanted to know If you wanted to go too" replied Wendy. "Okay that sounds awesome can I please go Mummy?" replied Tyler; **"** Yes honey you can just wait" said Wendy, **WENDY:** "Yea he's in" **BEBE:** "Okay we leave tomorrow so you may wanna send him over tonight. Because Kyle wants to leave at 5 in the morning" **WENDY:** "Men" **BEBE:** "I know right always worried about being late" they hung up.

"Okay Tyler, I'm going to drop you off at Mr and Miss Broflovski's house tonight so you can stay over the night before since Mr Broflovski wants to leave at five in the morning" said Wendy; "Thanks Mummy" said Tyler, "What's going on?" asked Stan, "Kyle and Bebe invited Tyler to go on a camping trip with them. I'm dropping him off tonight since Bebe said Kyle wants to leave at five in the morning" replied Wendy; "okay" said Stan, as Tyler watched cartoons for the rest of the morning.

MEANWHILE.

Kyle Bebe Emily and Tommy were still eating their breakfast Jake and Amy had finished. "So I called Wendy Tyler's in" said Bebe, "Ha?" asked Kyle, "Weren't you at the breakfast table with Jake, when I said we should invite Tyler to come camping with us" replied Bebe. "Oh yea what time will he be here?" asked Kyle; "She's bringing him over tonight" replied Bebe. "Why?" asked Kyle, "Well Kyle maybe because you're insane and want to leave at five in the morning" replied Emily, "What's wrong with that?" asked Tommy, "would you like to sleep on the couch tonight Tommy?" asked Emily, "okay I'm sorry" replied Tommy, causing Bebe to scoff. "So is Tyler coming with us Mum?" asked Jake, "yes sweetie Miss Marsh is bringing him over tonight since your father's crazy and wants to leave at five in the morning" replied Bebe, "Hey Tommy can you please help setup the Xbox?" asked Jake, "Is it alright?" asked Tommy clarifying it with Bebe, "Um okay Just let Tommy finish his coffee honey" replied Bebe; "Okay" said Jake as he went back into the lounge room. Just as he'd walked back In Tommy had finished his coffee, "okay I'm done" said Tommy going into the lounge room to setup the Xbox for Jake since Bebe would rather Tommy do it since he knew more about that stuff than she did. As Bebe's phone went off; **BEBE:** "Hello?" **WENDY:** "Hey Bebe sorry but I forgot to ask what time should I bring Tyler over?" **BEBE** : "Maybe around hold on" Bebe checked the clock on the Microwave, "Well It's 11:00 now so you can send him over now if you want and we can sit down with some coffee" **WENDY:** "Yea sure I'll help Tyler get his stuff packed and we should be over in maybe an hour" **BEBE:** "Sure see you then" they hung up. As Wendy went upstairs to where Tyler was syncing movies from his laptop to his phone; since Jake sent him a Text saying Kyle and Bebe had told him that the drive is at least five days. They'd obviously stop every few hours for a toilet break lunch and to stretch, and they'd stop in a motel every night but Tyler was preparing by getting his portable DVD player and two triple headphone jacks so that Jake and Amy Emily and Tommy could watch a film too, and he also got Movies on his phone for when his DVD player's battery went flat.

And he had a portable charger for his phone; since Wendy didn't want him taking his laptop just in case he dropped and broke it or accidently left it in a motel room. As Wendy knocked on the door, "Tyler sweetie, you ready to go because I'm taking you to the Broflovski's in an hour" said Wendy, as she saw Tyler sitting in his computer chair pants around his knees and his hand wrapped around his wiener; "Ah!" screamed Tyler covering himself with a pillow even tho he was only eight and sometimes still ran around naked in the sprinkler outside; "Oh Sorry honey finish up fast so we can get you all packed" giggled Wendy leaving the room; as she waited a few minutes for him to finish doing what he was doing, she thought that eight was a little early to start masturbating but she was fine with it. 10 Minutes and went back in to see him putting his pants back on; "Oh good we need to pack you a bag Tyler I'm taking you to the Broflovski's house in about fifty minutes" said Wendy; as she helped her son pack a bag. "Sorry you walked in on me you know" said Tyler, "it's okay honey, there's nothing wrong with it; masturbation is perfectly normal, but just remember you're going away for at least three weeks; so if you do feel the need to you know. Please do it in a privet place because it's very rude to do it when other people are in the room" replied Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek.

"Thanks for letting me go with Jake and his family Mummy" said Tyler; "It's okay Tyler Jake is your best friend; and I've been best friends with Miss Broflovski since before preschool and your Dad has been friends with Mr Broflovski for just as long, we trust them with you with our lives" replied Wendy helping him pack a bag; "Oh and your willy is still out" said Wendy, Tyler looked down, "Ah!" yelled Tyler tucking himself back in. As he placed his portable DVD player in his pack; and a USB with some other movies on it along with headphones and a charger. And his swimmers as they finished packing; "Okay we've got thirty minutes" said Wendy; "What are we gonna do for thirty minutes?" asked Tyler, "I think I know" replied Wendy, picking her boy up and placing him onto his bed, "Mummy what are you doing?" asked Tyler, "You know" replied Wendy. Tyler was always a Mummy's boy; as she started tickling his tummy; "HE-HE Mummy it tickles" giggled Tyler; as she kissed him and hugged him. "You do know I'm eight right?" asked Tyler not that he was complaining; he always loved cuddling with his mother; he still climbed into bed with her and Stan of a morning; he was only eight and Jake confessed to still climbing into bed with either his parents or Emily. "What you're never gonna be too old to spend time with me" replied Wendy; "I know Mummy" Said Tyler, "Did you pack my inhaler?" asked Tyler, "Yes Tyler I did I also packed you a spare preventer but I'll be giving it to Miss Broflovski since I'd rather her hold onto it just in case you loos it" replied Wendy, "Okay" said Tyler, as Wendy checked her watch; "Wow might as well take you over now" said Wendy.

As they got Tyler's stuff and walked downstairs, where Stan was drinking coffee; "Bye Dad see you in a few weeks" said Tyler, "What?" asked Stan, "Kyle and Bebe were taking Jake Amy Emily and Tommy on a camping trip and they invited Tyler, and Bebe said it's a five day drive and they'll be staying there for a week" replied Wendy, as Tyler kissed his father goodbye; and Wendy took him over to the Broflovski's house. And knocked on the door, Emily answered. "Hey Tyler, hi Wendy" said Emily, hugging them both; Emily gave him a cheek, as she let them in, "who is it Emily?" asked Bebe; "It's Tyler and Wendy Bebe, "hey guys" said Bebe hugging them, "Thanks again for inviting him Bebe" said Wendy. "It's our pleasure, gives them all something to do this summer" replied Bebe, as she took Tyler's back pack, "Wow kiddo what have you got in here it's only three weeks. It's like you packed for three years" Bebe joked, "He prepared for the long drive he's got his phone portable DVD player and DVDs and two triple headphone jacks, so that all five of them could watch a movie, don't worry I made sure he packed clothes and a tooth brush and other things he'd need" replied Wendy. "Okay good" said Bebe, "Tyler go play with Jake and the other kids, and I'll come say goodbye when I leave" said Wendy as Tyler went into the lounge room to see Jake and Tommy playing the Xbox and Emily and Amy watching them play the Xbox. "Hey dude" said Tyler, "Oh hey Tyler" said Jake hugging his super best friend since Tommy and Jake were playing die by did Fallout new Vegas and it was Tommy's turn; as they released. "Hey Tyler!" said Amy as the little five yea old tackled him.

"Okay it's good to see you too Amy" replied Tyler, hugging her back and patting her back, "come on Amy you need a bath. Oh hey Tyler" said Kyle picking his daughter up since she was covered in food and sitting on the floor "Hey" replied Tyler as Kyle took Amy upstairs to the bathroom, "Here Tyler let me take your shirt" said Emily as Tyler took his shirt off and Emily took it to the laundry, "what's that" asked Bebe, "Amy was still covered in food and she tackled Tyler to the floor, getting his shirt dirty" replied Emily throwing Tyler's food covered shirt in the wash, "I'll return his shirt to you when we return home" said Bebe, "Okay cool, after we got off the phone earlier and I went upstairs; to help him pack, and I walked in to see him in his computer chair his pants and underwear around his knees his back turned to me so because of the gap between the back rest and the seat I could see his cute little butt. And he was syncing movies onto his phone to pass the time he was masturbating" giggled Wendy, "Oh my god Jake's started doing that too" replied Bebe, "Yea he turned around and quickly covered up with a pillow" said Wendy, "all tho eight is a little young there's still nothing wrong with it" replied Bebe sipping her coffee. "Don't worry I told him to do it in privet so I assure you he won't drop his pants in the car or in a shared motel room" said Wendy, "thank you I've asked Jake to do the same thing" replied Bebe. As they finished their coffee; as a wet and nude Amy walked in, "Oh hello Amy" said Wendy, "Hi Miss Marsh" replied Amy climbing onto Wendy's lap; and Kyle wrapped her in a towel and dried her off.

"Sorry Wendy" said Kyle; "It's fine Kyle, she's only five" replied Wendy; as Amy walked into the lounge room and Sat between Emily and Tyler, "Why are shirtless?" asked Kyle, "Amy tackled me while she was covered with food" replied Tyler. "Oh fair enough" replied Kyle, as he walked back into the kitchen where Wendy and Bebe were; "Wendy you do know that Tyler's shirtless" said Kyle, "Well Emily came in and put his shirt in the wash and Tommy and Jake are shirtless anyway, and he walks around the house without a shirt" replied Bebe; "In fact you're the only guy in this house who has a shirt on" replied Wendy, causing Bebe to laugh. As Tommy went upstairs for a few minutes and came down with a USB, and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Tommy" said Wendy. "Oh hi Wendy" replied Tommy, "Bebe we've had enough on the Xbox is it all right if I put this in so we can watch something on it?" asked Tommy; "I guess so" replied Bebe; "thanks" said Tommy as he went into the lounge room and plugged the USB devise into the TV and put a movie on for him and the other kids. And Kyle went back in the lounge room to see the kids watching back to the future part 3, "just so you all know it's an early night we all have to be up by four in the morning so not a late night for any of you we're going to bed early too" said Kyle, "okay" they replied. As Kyle figured what the hell and decided to join them and watched back to the future as well. 

LATER.

Wendy looked at her watch, **3:00** "wow, I'd better get home and get started on dinner" said Wendy, "we'll probably just go for Pizza or Macdonald's tonight so we don't have to clean up or cook, we wanna be in bed quite early tonight since Kyle's making us all get up at four in the morning" replied Bebe, "Oh and here's Tyler's inhaler and preventer I'd rather you hold onto it so he doesn't loos it" said Wendy, as she gave Bebe Tyler's asthma medication; before going into the lounge room. "Tyler, I'm going home now honey so with the three weeks you're gone do what either Mr or Miss Broflovski tell you" said Wendy, "I will Mummy" replied Tyler, "Okay sweetie love you" said Wendy kissing him, "Love you too" replied Tyler kissing her back, and leaving knowing that this is the first time she'd left him her baby boy for this long, but she trusted them with her life and went home to get dinner started. And Bebe and Kyle took the kids to Macdonald's a few hours later and they ate went home took turns having a shower; watched a few movies and went to bed at eight. The next morning Kyle woke Bebe at three fifty, "You wanna get the kids up?" asked Kyle, as Bebe went into Tommy and Emily's room to see Emily walking out of the bedroom half asleep and Tommy trying to wake himself up by doing push ups.

"Hey muscles time to get up" said Bebe as Tommy got up; and Bebe saw Jake walking out of his bedroom and walked into the bedroom to see Tyler in bed wide awake one hand down the blanket and saw it moving up and down under the covers and he was lying on his back eyes closed and a big smile on his face obviously oblivious to the fact that Bebe was there, Bebe giggled under her breath, "Tyler when you finish come downstairs but wash your hands first" said Bebe, as she walked downstairs as Tyler finished off and pulled his pyjama pants back on washed his hand in the bathroom and went downstairs. As Bebe gave them a cup of hot chocolate since Wendy texted her the night before saying they let Tyler have a cup a morning as she gave Jake a cup too, "okay, let's get you guys fed and showered, Tyler you washed your hands didn't you?" asked Bebe, "Yes Miss Broflovski" replied Tyler, as he sat down and Bebe put a plate of jam on toast in front of them, "I'll get you kids some coffee on the road so you can sleep. "I'm not having any because I want to sleep too" replied Bebe as she got them fed showered and changed into their clothes and Kyle and Bebe, got in the shower together and Bebe gave Kyle his regular morning BJ. As they got dressed Kyle had his morning coffee so he could drive; and they got their bags in the back of Kyle and Bebe's minivan and then they got Amy in her car seat and Tyler got his back pack and had it by his feet, as they got them all in the car and locked up the house; before Kyle started driving and everyone else went back to sleep; for a few more hours; Kyle could See Jake snuggle his shoulder into Tommy and Tyler falling asleep and unknowingly cuddled Emily who woke up but smiled; and went back to sleep allowing Tyler to cuddle her.

As he continued focusing on the road, not wanting to end up in an accident; he'd wake them up for breakfast later on.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN THE BROFLOVSKIS TOMMY AND TYLER ARRIVE AT THEIR CAMPING SITE AND ENDUP FISHING SCUBA DIVING AND WHILE SCUBA DIVING TYLER ENDS UP IN A SERIOUS ACCIDENT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few hours later Tommy woke up to Jake still sleeping on him. Tommy rolled his eyes and checked his phone; **6:30AM,** "Wow" he whispered, as he put his phone brightness on low, and texted Emily even tho she was asleep; **TOMMY:** 'hey babe what's it like getting up at 3:50 in the morning? ' Emily was awoken by the text and found Tyler cuddled to her fast asleep with his seatbelt still on of course he was just leaning his head on her shoulder Emily took a photo of her sticking her middle finger up at him as Kyle stopped at a Macdonald's for coffee; "Emily what you doing awake?" asked Kyle, "Tommy obviously woke up and got board and decided to start texting me" replied Emily. Bebe noticed Tyler using Emily's shoulder as a pillow. "Boys" Bebe muttered under her breath. As Emily texted back; of the photo of her flipping Tommy off; "I texted him a photo of me flipping him off" said Emily. "You know for the past eight years since you first did it to me when you were three I've still been trying to figure out where you learned that" said Kyle turning the car engine off as Bebe went into get coffee. They'd get food later, "You remember just before Jake was born one morning Bebe and I were in bed, and you were trying to wake us up for the fun of it. And she told me to stick my middle finger up at you" replied Emily; "Oh yea" said Kyle as Emily heard something vibrate. Kyle must have heard it to; "You'd better not have a vibrator Emily Broflovski" said Kyle; "A what?" asked Emily. Kyle forgot that she was only eleven she may have known about sex; but didn't know what a vibrator was; she hadn't tried sex. And promised her Mother Kyle and Bebe, she and Tommy would wait until they were at least sixteen.

Emily saw it was coming from Tyler's pocket, so she reached in and felt his phone going off and pulled it out and looked at the ID, **"MOLLY" EMILY: "** Hello?", **MOLLY:** "Tyler I thought you might wanna sleep over tomorrow if you're not with Jake" **EMILY:** "This isn't Tyler this is Emily Broflovski" **MOLLY:** "Why do you have my boyfriend's phone" **EMILY:** "He's asleep" Emily knew that came out wrong the second it came out of her mouth; **MOLLY:** "How do you know Tyler!" **EMILY** : "Relax I'm only a friend of his I'm Jake's older cousin; actually I think we've met" **MOLLY:** "Oh yea Emily I'm sorry since you had Tyler's phone and said he was asleep naturally I thought he might be sneaking around behind my back, what is he sleeping over or something?" **EMILY:** "No he's coming on a camping trip with us for three weeks" **MOLLY:** "Okay" **EMILY:** "Just one question why are you calling at this time a morning. We're in the car right now and Tyler's fast asleep. And I've known both Tyler and Jake a lot longer than you have" **MOLLY:** "I'll call back later bye" they hung up and Emily placed the phone back in Tyler's pocket; as Bebe came back into the car; "Bebe what's a vibrator?" asked Emily, "What?" asked Bebe sipping her coffee; Tyler's phone started vibrating; and Kyle said I'd better not have a vibrator" replied Emily; "I'll tell you when you're a little older" replied Bebe, "okay" said Emily, as they kept driving. And Emily put her phone on vibrate and fell asleep. A few hours later Emily once again woke up and Tyler was still asleep, and using her for a pillow; she checked her phone; **10:30AM.** Emily turned around to see Jake wide awake with his headphones on while watching a movie on his phone; Amy was still asleep in her car seat.

'Wow Tyler really likes to sleep in' she thought to herself as Kyle stoped so he could use the public toilet. Which were disgusting but he really needed to go, "Anyone need to use the bathroom?" asked Kyle, "I think I'm good" they replied as Kyle got out. "He-he" giggled Emily; "what?" asked Bebe, "Tyler really likes to sleep in" replied Emily as Bebe saw the way he was sleeping and giggled; as Tyler's phone vibrated again and Emily thinking it was Molly; she pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen; 'Mum' Emily answered' **EMILY:** "Hello" **WENDY: "** Hey Sweetie" **EMILY:** "It's not Wendy it's Emily" **WENDY:** "Oh hey Emily why do you have Tyler's phone, could you put him on?" **EMILY:** "He's still asleep, I ended up sitting next to him; he's been asleep since we left the house, I'll send you a photo of the way his sleeping. Since we ended up sitting next to each other" **WENDY:** "Yea he likes to sleep in" **EMILY:** "It would appear so" **WENDY:** "What were you gonna text me?" **EMILY:** "A photo of the way Tyler's sleeping" **WENDY:** "Okay tell him to call me when he's awake" **EMILY:** "Sure" as she hung up and took a photo of how Tyler was using her shoulder as a pillow, and sent it to Wendy. Who just rolled her eyes and giggled in response; Wendy texted back; **WENDY** : 'The best way of waking him up is tickling him under his knee caps' **EMILY:** 'Sure I'll tell him to give you a call later on' **WENDY:** 'sure give him a kiss for me' **EMILY:** 'will do' Emily replied; as Bebe texted Kyle. Who she saw was just coming up to the car; **BEBE:** 'you want me to drive for a few hours so you can get some rest?' **KYLE:** 'Maybe after we've stopped for breakfast' **BEBE:** 'and just where is that?' **KYLE:** 'I dunno maybe the next town we stop in I guess ' **BEBE: '** Okay' as Kyle got back in the car and they continued driving until they reached the next town.

And Emily tickled Tyler under his knee cap; causing him to stir a little bit and eventually wake up; "Morning Tyler" said Emily as Tyler sat up; "morning" replied Tyler, seeing his pillow on the floor of the car by his feet. "Why's my pillow on the floor?" asked Tyler, "Well look on the photo stream on your phone" replied Emily, as Tyler looked at his phone's camera roll; and saw the photo Emily took of him sleeping and using her as a pillow; "Oh sorry Emily" said Tyler blushing. "Don't be why don't you have a pass word lock on your phone?" asked Emily. "My mum said she'd rather I didn't have a lock on it in case I need her help or if I forget it and can't get into it" replied Tyler bending over to pick up his pillow which caused Emily to get a good view of his butt which was hanging out of the back of his pants when Kyle stopped at a traffic light. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out his portable DVD player and plugged his headphones in the jack; then went back into the his bag to the DVDs he had in his bag; before pulling out Spartacus Blood and sand; before placing the disc in the player; and pressed play all. Emily saw what he was watching at first and didn't take too much notice to it; since blood and guts is a typical boy's thing; but then she saw a scene with a roman sex party since the show is set in ancient Rome. And she even saw a few wieners; Emily took this as her que to gently poke at his arm, which got his attention; "Tyler, what're you watching?" asked Emily, "Spartacus blood and Sand, my Mum got it for me along with the other ones such as Vengeance War of the Dammed and Gods of the Arena" replied Tyler.

"Well how about I watch it with you?" asked Emily, "Ah okay I guess" replied Tyler as he paused it and removed his headphones and put the double headphone jack in; "oh I almost forgot your Mum called earlier while you were asleep, oh and when you bent down to pick up your pillow and DVD player; I could see your butt hanging out the back of your pants" said Emily whispering into his ear to save him the embarrassment; "whoops sorry" replied Tyler. "It's okay it's not the first time" said Emily; "what?" asked Tyler raising an eye brow; "Tyler, you do realise that I have seen both you and Jake nude before. Since when it's hot enough you Jake and Amy like to run in the sprinkler nude, that and you also liked to walk around naked ever since you learned how to walk" replied Emily giggling before kissing his cheek. "At least it wasn't my wiener" said Tyler; "I know" replied Emily; as Tyler called his Mum just as Kyle stopped the car at MacDonald's for breakfast; **WENDY:** "Hey sweetie how's the trip been so far?" **TYLER:** "Hi Mummy, It's been okay I've been asleep for most of the morning" **WENDY:** "That's good when you stopping for breakfast?" **TYLER:** "I think we're stopping now" **WENDY:** "Okay honey. So what've you been doing since you've been awake?" **TYLER:** "I've been watching Spartacus Blood and Sand" **WENDY:** "you know young man your dad and I watched Spartacus since there were a few episode reruns; and we saw it had boobs lots of them, and a lot of naughty words, I'm not mad since you couldn't have known when I bought it for you can you put me onto Emily real quick?" **TYLER:** "Sure hold on" "Emily my Mum wants to talk to you" said Tyler handing the phone to Emily; **EMILY:** "Hello?" **WENDY:** "Emily is it okay if you watch Spartacus with Tyler and when it comes to a sex scene, since Stan and I watched it last night and it has a lot of them, so could you please cover his eyes when it gets to those scenes?" **EMILY:** "sure Wendy, I'll put Tyler back on" **WENDY:** "Okay" Emily put Tyler back on.

 **TYLER:** "Hi" **WENDY:** "Okay sweetie you can keep watching Spartacus as long as Emily watches it with you so she can cover your eyes at the bad parts" **TYLER:** "Okay Mummy" **WENDY:** "Okay sweetie I've gotta go love you" **TYLER:** "Love you too Mummy" as they both hung up; and Kyle turned off the engine after talking to Shelia and Gerald over the loud speaker. "Okay kids time for breakfast!" said Bebe as the kids unbuckled their seatbelts; "Tyler sweetie you might wanna put that under the seat so nobody can break in and steal it" said Bebe as Tyler turned off his DVD player, and grabbed his phone before getting out of the car and Bebe woke Amy and got her out of her car seat and they went into Macdonald's. As Bebe and Kyle got them some breakfast and coffee; then they got themselves some coffee and breakfast, as they kept driving while Bebe drove; and Kyle slept. After that and a few rest stops for lunch to stretch and to use the toilet; they eventually stopped off at a motel for the evening; and went out for a nice dinner, and they got up the next morning; and drove to a motel every night until they arrived at the beach they were staying at which they had to travel on a barge. Once they drove up to the cabin they were staying in since it was joined with other cabins just not attached. And Jake and Tyler had a bunk bed and Tyler had the bottom while Jake had the top; as did Emily and Tommy while Amy stayed in the cabin with her parents. As they unpacked; and the boys had gotten into their board shorts and the girls got into their swim suites and they swam in a small swimming hole they'd go scuba diving and fishing the next day.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON.

Kyle Bebe and the kids had finished swimming when they dried the kids off first then they dried themselves off; as the girls stayed in their swimsuits for the rest of the evening; Kyle got changed into another pair of pants and a shirt. While Tommy Tyler and Jake stayed in their boardies but remained shirtless for the rest of the night since the boys slept shirtless anyway; as Kyle cooked a nice dish of sausages peas asparagus green beans; mash potatoes, Gravy and tomato sauce; ( **Tomato sauce is what we call ketchup or tomato paste in Australia)** With a choice of coke lemonade fanta Pepsi; sprite; and of course water while Kyle had a can of beer; while Bebe had a glass of wine since the kids were all too young to have alcohol. Once they'd finished eating they went to the shower area, as Kyle and Bebe took a shower first since it was unisex; and once they'd finished; the kids all went into the unisex bathroom; and since there were cubicles; since the bathroom they had in the cabin wasn't a very good one and the slide door for the cabin bathroom was very old and had come off its tracks; since the park manager had told them that the place had been opened around the mid to late eighties; but the bed sheets had been renovated and the bed frames had been renovate. Once the kids went to the unisex shower unit they discovered there were only a few cubicles open; "Oh god Jake you and Tyler are gonna have to share" said Emily. 'Shit! I was gonna try touching myself in the shower; but my Mummy said I shouldn't do it when I'm not in a privet place' Tyler thought to himself; Jake was thinking the same thing; "okay dude I guess we have no choice" said Jake.

Tyler and Jake's parents hated it when Tyler and Jake, Emily and Tommy swore and they weren't allowed to swear; but Tyler and Jake did use bad language just not in front of their parents. Once they were all in the showers and Jake and Tyler were in their shared shower; Tyler was washing his hair really trying to resist the urge to play with himself and so was Jake. As Tyler washed his jet-black hair and Jake took a turn under the shower; and thought he might win the battle against his urges by playing a joke on Tyler, but hoped it wouldn't hurt his best friend. Jake removed the shower head off the hook on the wall since it was designed to be removed from the wall; Jake switched the shower head from normal to jet. Jake pretended to grab the soap; and dropped it when Tyler wasn't looking and pretended he dropped it by accident; causing it to go between Tyler's feet. "Hey dude I dropped the soap could you just pick it up please?" asked Jake; "Oh sure dude" replied Tyler; bending over to pick it up. And Jake sprayed Tyler right in the butt with the shower head; "dude what the fuck?" demanded Tyler as Jake cracked up laughing; holding the cubical wall so he wouldn't fall over and split his head open while he was laughing; since he remembered splitting his head open three years ago when he fell over playing basketball when he and Tyler started Kindergarten; he also remembered how badly it hurt. "Sorry dude I couldn't resist" said Jake laughing his head off; as Tyler got a large wash cloth before putting it under the water and twisting it up and going to whip Jake in the backside with it but accidently got him in the nuts. "Oh fuck dude! You whipped me in the nuts" said Jake, falling to his knees; "Oh shit sorry dude!" said Tyler, helping him up. "It's fine I'll be alright" replied Jake; since Tyler was finished he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Okay dude I'll see you back at the cabin" said Tyler; "okay" replied Jake, as Tyler unlocked the cubical and left it; and Jake closed and locked it again. Jake took this privacy to his advantage before putting one hand on the shower wall. And used his other hand to grab hold of his wiener and he begun tugging on it as he closed his eyes; meanwhile Tyler was in the shower area in front of the sinks while he brushed his teeth; wearing only a red towel that Wendy had packed for him when Amy who crawled out from underneath the shower door walked up to him she was still dripping wet butt naked and children's shampoo still in her bright yellow hair; once she approached Tyler who'd just finished brushing his teeth. She snatched the towel right off him; "Oy!" said Tyler covering himself up with one hand and gently grabbing Amy by the shoulder to stop her since she tried running over to the cabin with shampoo in her hair and with Tyler's towel. "What's going on you two?" asked Bebe walking over to the shower area. "I was brushing my teeth and Amy snatched my towel" replied Tyler; "Did she?" asked Bebe, "and she's still got shampoo in her hair" said Emily coming out of the shower cubical wrapped in a towel and taking Amy back into the shower to wash her hair. And Tyler put his towel back on; "Jake still in the shower?" asked Bebe; "Yep" replied Tyler as Emily and Tommy came back out of the shower; also wrapped in a towel and carrying Amy. Also wrapped in a towel; "He, he I feel bad, because I saw the other two shower cubicle's were taken; so I made Jake and Tyler shower together" said Emily. "I guess there was no other choice" replied Bebe as Tyler grabbed his tooth brush tooth paste and went back to his and Jake's shared bedroom in the cabin and put on a pair of boxers; then he put his tracksuit pants that he wore as pyjamas since Wendy and Bebe only allowed Tyler and Jake to wear Tracksuit pants as pyjama pants or around the house.

MEANWHILE AT THE MARSH HOUSE.

Wendy was cleaning Tyler's room when she saw Tyler's teddy bear that he had since the day he was born, Wendy and Stan had bought it just a few weeks before Tyler's birth. And also payed to have his name stitched to the back; Wendy just wished that the guy hadn't stitched Tyler's name to the teddy's backside Stan found it pretty funny thou; Wendy was glad he didn't take it with him; Bebe Kyle Jake Amy Tommy and Emily knew how long he had it for. But because he was eight he might have been made fun or even beaten up for it; that and he didn't want to loos it. It's just that when he was little he took it everywhere he went right up until he was six. Wendy set the stuffed toy down on Tyler's bed for when he returned home; Back at the camp site Tyler had decided to climb into bed and pull his pants down since he knew Jake would've instantly started masturbating as soon as Tyler left once Tyler pulled down his pants and boxers; leaving the only thing covering his nude body was the blanket; and he started tugging for a few minutes until he finished; Tyler got a video chat request from his mother; he smiled and Pressed answer. **TYLER:** "Hi mummy" **WENDY:** "Hey sweetie you in bed already. It's only seven O'clock" **TYLER:** "Well actually I was you know" **WENDY:** "Oh maybe I should call when you're done then" **TYLER:** "It's okay I was finished just as you called hold on a sec" Tyler put the phone on the blanket and pulled up his boxers before pulling up his tracksuit pants and fastening them before picking his phone back up and getting out of bed; **WENDY:** "I'm glad you pulled your pants back on before getting out of bed" **TYLER:** "Yep the camp site's nice we went for a swim as soon as we unpacked" **WENDY:** "Really what was the water like?" **TYLER:** "It was great"as Jake walked in clad in his tracksuit pants, "Hey dude Mum and Dad want us all outside" said Jake **WENDY:** "Hey Jake" **JAKE:** "Oh hi Mrs Marsh" **WENDY:** How are you?" **JAKE:** "I'm good how are you?" **WENDY:** "I'm good say hi to your

Mum" **JAKE:** "Okay" as he went back outside. "Where's Tyler?" asked Bebe, "He's on the phone to his mum; oh and Mrs Marsh says hi" said Jake; "Hold on I'll get him" said Kyle, walking into Tyler and Jake's shared Cabin room thru the back door, and tried sneaking up behind Tyler; **WENDY:** "Hi Kyle" Tyler turned around only to be picked up by Kyle who threw him over his shoulder and carried him outside; "Oh Hey Wendy" said Kyle. **WENDY:** "I'll call you back later Tyler when your father's home love you" **TYLER:** "love you too" Tyler and Wendy hung up; as Kyle set him down. "Kyle he was on the phone to his Mother" said Bebe; "Yes she ruined my plans on sneaking up behind him when she said hi to me causing him to turn around" replied Kyle opening another beer, "Kyle how many of those are you going to have?" asked Emily; "I dunno" replied Kyle as they sat around the campfire and played a few campfire games and roasted marshmallows and talked about how early they'd have to get up the next morning; so they could fish and scuba dive, they stayed around the campfire for about an hour then Kyle and Bebe put the kids in bed before turning in themselves and falling asleep. The next morning Bebe woke up and looked at the clock on her phone; **'10:00** AM' as she woke Kyle up and went into the kids room and woke them up; as they had breakfast which consisted of breakfast sausages bacon eggs spinach and coffee. "Okay kids let's get showered and you kids in your swimmers we're going down to the beach to scuba dive today and fish tomorrow; and I want to be able to leave here in an hour" said Kyle as the kids showered first; and then Kyle and Bebe showered and they got in the car and they went to the scuba diving club; "Name?" asked the vendor. "Broflovski" replied Kyle; "How many in your group?" asked the vendor.

"One adult and three children they're all boys" replied Kyle since the girls were going to sit on the beach in the sun, "Age?" asked the vendor; "I'm 28 and, the oldest is eleven and the younger ones are both eight" replied Kyle; "$200, please" said the vendor; "Okay here you go" replied Kyle giving the vendor $300, as the vendor gave him $100 change; "go straight thru to the back and the tour guide will get you suited up" said the vendor. "Thanks" replied Kyle as he and the boys went thru the back. "Okay guys my names Brad and I'm going to be your tour guide for this morning; we just need to go thru a few safety rules before we get you started. First the tour will last about an hour, and we invite you to go a small distance away from the group but not too far, never open the air tap on your scuba tank and please feel free to take pictures but please no touching coral" Said Brad as he went over a few more rules and got them all suited up and they went scuba diving; once under water Tyler pulled out the underwater camera his mother had bought him and snapped pictures of coral and exotic plants and fish; to show to his Mother when he returned home; but was unaware he'd gone a small distance from the group which technically wasn't breaking any rules as long as he didn't go too far Tyler snapped a few more pictures before realising he was pretty far from the group; and didn't know until he saw Kyle Jake and Tommy approach him and pointed behind him causing him to turn around only to see something coming after him fast. At first it looked like a blur and he thought it was a school of fish.

But then he saw it getting bigger; when he saw the teeth a hundreds of them; that's when he realised it wasn't just a fish it was a bull shark; one of the ocean's most aggressive and dangerous sharks; and it was coming for him fast; as Kyle saw the shark heading towards Tyler and attempted to swim over to him as Tyler tried to swim away but by the time he was able to turn around; the shark grabbed hold of Tyler's arm; "AHHHHH!" Tyler cried out thru his scuba mask obviously in more pain than he'd ever been in his life as the shark sank it's razor sharp teeth into Tyler's arm almost ripping it off and leaving a barely conscious Tyler in a pool of his own blood; as Kyle swam over fast and gouged at the shark's eyes causing it to swim off; as Kyle and Tommy rushed Tyler to the surface along with the help of the tour guide who'd along with the group witnessed the accident and unfortunately there were also preschool aged children who saw what happened too; once they were at the surface; "Jake go tell your mother what happened now!" said Kyle as Jake wasted no time in swimming to the beach and running to where Bebe Emily and Amy were slightly covered in Tyler's blood. "MUM!" yelled Jake knowing that his best friend's life was in serious danger; "Jake honey what's wrong?" asked Bebe. "Tyler was just attacked by a shark" said Jake; "oh real funny" replied Bebe thinking he was joking but then she saw some of the blood on him. "Bebe it's true" said Tommy; rushing as fast as he could, completely covered in blood from when he and Kyle helped Tyler to the surface; "It only bit his Arm so the paramedics that flew in to air lift him to the nearest hospital; said he might have a chance if they get him there fast enough" said Tommy once more.

"Oh fuck!" yelled Bebe; meanwhile in the chopper; Tyler had been put on a drip; a nebulizer mask was over his face pumping air into his lungs. And some gauze was wrapped around his right arm in order to stop the bleeding; it was a very serious injury and he'd lost a lot of blood and was in more pain than he could ever imagine. **TYLER'S POV:** "I was scared I was in so much pain; I knew I was gonna die I just knew it. I know how devastating that would've been on my family my Mummy and My Dad; along with my grandparents; and My girlfriend Molly; and my friends at school' I knew this was it I just knew it; and even if I survived I was probably going to loos my arm. Oh god the pain was fucking unbelievable. **NORMAL POV.** Tyler was rushed to the hospital as fast as possible and was immediately taken into emergency surgery; and everybody was hoping to god that he'd survive; and Kyle and Bebe were trying to figure out a way to tell Stan and Wendy what had happened.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN BEBE AND KYLE HAVE TO FIGGUR OUT HOW TO TELL WENDY AND KYLE WHAT HAD HAPPENED R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

After a few hours of waiting around Kyle and Bebe were approached by a Doctor. "Mr. and Mrs Broflovski?" asked the Doctor; "Yes" replied Kyle and Bebe; "I have your son's result" said the Doctor; "He's not our son, he's our friend's son they let us invite him to come here with us and our kids for the summer break" replied Bebe. "Okay then please follow me" said the Doctor, "Okay hold on a sec" replied Bebe; "Okay Jake Amy Emily and Tommy are in charge. So do whatever they say" said Bebe kissing them on the cheek; "You want us to get them some dinner Bebe. It's like seven O'clock?" asked Emily. "Sure I guess that probably is a good idea; here buy some pizza or something" replied Bebe handing Emily $100. "That should be more than enough for a couple of large pizza and coke; bring back the change" said Kyle. As they left and went to get Amy Jake and themselves some dinner and Kyle and Bebe followed the Doctor into an office; "Okay so it's quite obvious that this is a shark attack, am I correct?" asked the Doctor. "Yes it is" replied Kyle; "And how did it happen?" asked the Doctor; "We were scuba diving and it happened while he was taking pictures of marine life" replied Kyle; "Can you describe what species of shark it was?" asked the Doctor; "It was a bull shark. I was able to force it to release him by gouging at its eyes" replied Kyle taking a sip of water; "By doing that you saved this little boy's life; so he'll be alright but unfortunately; the shark did some sever and quite permanent nerve damage from his forearm to just above the wrist and a little below the palm.

So He'll loos most mobility of his arm; and mostly his hand; he'll be able to move his arm up and down; and will be able to move the top half of all his fingers and thumb; but he won't be able to move the bottom half so he won't be able to grip anything very well with his right hand since it was his right arm that was bitten; he won't be able to move his wrist very well either; he should be able to rotate his wrist slightly to the left and right but not fully" said the Doctor demonstrating by rotating his wrist slightly to the left and right; "Unfortunately he won't be able to do anything else with his right arm and it's recommended that he wears a brace on his arm; and the scar will be quite a large one too he'll need to stay in hospital for a few more months so we can monitor him" said the Doctor. "Well is it okay if we transfer him to Hellspass hospital in South Park since that's where we all live; and it'd be easier for him and for his parents" asked Bebe. "I guess that's acceptable but we'll have to wait until he wakes up which could be anywhere from 24 hours to 168 hours or 336 hours, which is from a day to a week maybe even two weeks; have the parents been notified yet?" asked the Doctor; "No they haven't I'll have to do that later" replied Bebe. As they shook the Doctor's hand and he led them into the recovery room where Tyler was attached to a heart rate monitor; and a morphine drip. His right arm was bandaged in a sling along with a few blood stains; "I'll leave you alone" said the Doctor. As Bebe walked over to where Tyler was laying; "I dunno what we're going to tell Stan and Wendy" said Bebe gently swirled her fingers thru Tyler's jet black hair.

"We'll think of something" replied Kyle kissing her; "Oh let's see now how about this Hi Stan hi Wendy, sorry to inform you of this but the boys went scuba Diving today and Tyler got attacked by a fucking shark!" replied Bebe putting her hand to her ear pretending it was a phone; and placing it on her head. "Bebe I love you, but we need to at least tell Wendy" said Kyle; as Bebe took a deep breath and pulled out her phone; and called Wendy. **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hi Wendy its Bebe are you sitting down?" **WENDY:** "No I was cooking dinner then I was gonna call Tyler, why?" **BEBE:** "You might wanna sit down Wendy I have bad news there's been an accident you may wanna sit down" Wendy sat down after turning the stove off. **WENDY:** "Okay what is it?" Bebe took a deep breath; **BEBE** : "Earlier today the boys went scuba diving; and Tyler was attacked by a bull shark" **WENDY:** "Bebe please tell me you're joking" Wendy had fear in her voice; **BEBE:** "I'm sorry Wendy but it's true, it got him right in the arm. Luckily the Doctor said he'll be alright, but the shark did permanent nerve damage" at this point Wendy was in tears and on her knees. **WENDY:** "How bad is the damage?" **BEBE:** "The doctor said that he'll have a lot of mobility loss in his arm and hand. He'll be able to use the top half of his fingers and thumb; but he won't be able to close his hand, he'll also be able to rotate his wrist a little bit but not fully; so he won't be able to use a lot of his right arm" **WENDY:** "How long will the mobility loss last?" Bebe sighed with a grim look on her face; **BEBE:** "its-its permanent" **WENDY:** "Oh fuck can you please put it on video I wanna see him" **BEBE:** "Sure Wendy" Bebe put it on video revealing her best friend's distraught face as she put it in front of Tyler.

 **WENDY:** "When can they send him home?" **BEBE:** "He'll need to stay in hospital for a few months but luckily they said they can transferee him to hellspass in South Park as soon as he wakes up but that could take 24 hours or a week or maybe even two weeks. I'm so sorry Wendy both Kyle and I are so sorry, we'd understand if you hate us now" **WENDY:** "Bebe I don't hate you it was an accident, and the important thing is that he survived; I probably would if he didn't make it; but he's okay, is he awake can I talk to him?" **BEBE:** "Unfortunately he's not awake Kyle and I are in the recovery room with him" **WENDY:** "Bebe I know that he'll be alright but I just really want to know the details on how it happened when he was in a tour group" **BEBE:** "Well I don't know the actual details on what actually happened, since Emily Amy and myself were on the beach sun bathing; but Kyle would since it would was him Tommy Jake and Tyler that went down and Kyle Jake and Tommy, as well as the rest of the tour group saw what actually happened; Jake and Tommy came running over to me covered in blood and told me that he was attacked. While Kyle and the tour guide; went with him when he was air lifted to the hospital, I'll put you onto Kyle" "Kyle Wendy wants to know the details on what happened" said Bebe handing the phone over to Kyle. **KYLE:** "Yea hi Wendy" **WENDY:** "Please Kyle tell me what happened since Tyler would probably have had to provoke an animal in order for it to attack. And he loves animals" **KYLE:** "actually that's not necessarily true, because it was a bull shark; and Bull sharks are one of the ocean's most aggressive sharks so he wouldn't have had to provoke it; anyway, when we were down there he went a small distance from the group, and technically wasn't breaking the rules; because the tour guide told us before we went diving, that we can go a small distance from the group as long as it wasn't too far.

Anyway he went a small distance to take pictures of things like exotic plants and fish, with an underwater camera; I have a feeling that the shark had been stalking him for a while. And when he turned around to see Jake Tommy and myself; he turned back around and saw a blur coming towards him. He obviously thought it was a school of fish or something; then he would've seen the teeth; that's probably when he realised it was a shark, it bit him in the arm as he tried to turn around and swim away; so Tommy and I had to swim towards him in a pool of his own blood and I managed to force the shark to release him by gouging at its eyes. And we got him to the surface; he was still conscience at the time which was a good sign; but they sedated him once they got him on the helicopter to air lift him to the hospital, so he was immediately sedated, and put on a morphine drip, and some gauss was put around his arm to help stop the bleeding; and as soon as they got him here. They rushed him into emergency surgery" **WENDY:** "Thank you Kyle if it was up to me I'd have that shark fucking killed" **KYLE:** "Wendy you do know that the shark was only doing what it does naturally, sharks don't intend on killing or eating humans; because of his scuba diving suit it probably would've mistaken him for a seal, which is one of the shark's favourite foods" **WENDY:** "Kyle please just put Bebe back on" **KYLE:** "Sure" Kyle gave the phone back to Bebe who was gently stroking Tyler's cheek with her finger tips. **BEBE:** "You gonna be okay Wendy?" **WENDY:** "I should be alright apart from the fact my eight year old son was just attacked by a shark; so he won't be able to use his right arm?" **BEBE:** "he'll be able to use a small portion of his arm but not all of it because of how severe the nerve damage was and it's recommended that he wears a brace around his arm; like I said Wendy luckily they said that as soon as he's awake they'll be able to transfer him to hellspass in South Park" **WENDY:** "Okay thanks Bebe, call me as soon as he wakes up and could you give him a kiss for me?" **BEBE:** "Will do Wendy and again we're so sorry" they hung up.

MEANWHILE.

Emily and Tommy had Taken Amy and Jake and they bought some pizza; as Tommy took the $100 that Bebe had given Emily and went to order; "Can I have two large pizzas one meat lovers and the other Hawaiian; and one sugar free coke another two regular cokes and a Pepsi please?" asked Tyler. "Sure $30 please" replied the teenage employee; as Tommy gave him the $100 and the employee gave him $70 change" and he went to wait where Emily Amy and Jake were and sat down, "How much change did they give you?" asked Emily; "seventy bucks" replied Tommy giving it to Emily so she could give it to Bebe; after a few minutes the Pizza and drinks came out and Amy got the sugar free coke or it would've hyped her up too much and she wouldn't have slept and they ate their pizza. Emily heard her phone go off; **EMILY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey are you guys having pizza?" **EMILY:** "Yea we are, how's Tyler?" **BEBE:** "He'll be alright he just won't be able to his right arm very well, how much change did you guys get?" **EMILY:** "Seventy bucks" **BEBE:** "You guys spent thirty bucks on Pizza how much did you get?" **EMILY:** "Tommy got a meat lovers for him and Jake Hawaiian for us to share. At least it'd help get the boys minds of what they saw" **BEBE:** "Yea maybe, we'll be there to pick you guys up in maybe an hour" **EMILY:** "Okay" as they hung up and Emily Tommy Jake and Amy kept eating. An hour later at the hospital; "You wanna go pick the kids up from the pizzeria while I stay here with Tyler?" asked Bebe; "Sure" replied Kyle as he left to get the kids and Bebe took a seat besides Tyler's hospital bed.

As decided to stroke his head gently while he lay there; the constant beeps coming from the heart rate monitor he was attached to' an IV needle in both arms pumping fresh Donor blood into his veins due to how much he'd lost in the accident; and the other was pumping morphine in to help with the pain; when she noticed another tube going into a bag simular to the bag that had donor blood and the one that had Morphine but this one was hanging at the end frame of his hospital bed and was filled with yellow liquid; then she saw a the tube going from the bag and the other end of the tube go up the covers and more yellow liquid filled the bag; that's when Bebe knew what it was; it was for Urine; Then she saw the Chart; which said Name: Marsh Tyler Stanley Sex: Male, age: eight and a half years, DOB: August 8th 2017; cause of Injury: Shark Attack to the right arm. Date of Injury: May 25, 2025 Bebe always wondered why they did it with the last name first and the first name last; when she saw him stirring a little; Bebe thought something was wrong and got worried but it stopped; and his heart rate monitor was still beeping and saw he was obviously fine. **TYLER'S POV:** What is that beeping sound, is this Heaven or Hell, was I dead or was I alive?, oh god, my arm, **END POV** Bebe saw Tyler stir a little more before shooting up awake. "What the where, where am I and why are all these needles in my arms and is that blood" Tyler tried moving his Arm; "What why can't I move my Arm?" asked Tyler "Tyler it's okay" replied Bebe, "Mrs, Broflovski where am I am I dead?" asked Tyler understandably scared.

"Shhh Tyler honey it's okay, you're not dead you're in the hospital. You were attacked by shark; you'll be alright but, unfortunately it did nerve damage to your arm so you've got a lot of permanent mobility loss so there will be a lot of things you won't be able to use a lot of your right arm" replied Bebe, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for ruining the trip Mrs. Broflovski" said Tyler; "What? Tyler Marsh you didn't ruin anything sweetie, it was an accident, accidents happen this was just a really serious accident" replied Bebe kissing his head; before pulling out her phone and his. "Aren't you glad I too your phones off you guys before you went scuba diving?" asked Bebe giving Tyler his phone and she gave him his underwater camera which was still on him and the Doctor had given them; "Thanks" replied Tyler using his left arm since he'd have to get used to using his left; "I'll be back in a few minutes Tyler, I need to call Mr. Broflovski and I also promised your mother I'd call her once you woke up" said Bebe walking out of the room; and calling Kyle. **KYLE:** "Hey babe everything alright?" **BEBE:** "Tyler's awake" **KYLE:** "Wait didn't the Doctor say that he wasn't expected to wake up for another 24 hours to a month?" **BEBE:** "I know well I'm not complaining it's a good thing that he's awake; and he was understandingly frightened and upset anyway I'll talk to you later" they hung up and Bebe called Wendy; **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Wendy I've got good news" **WENDY:** "Bebe I know I forgave you for this, but how could there possibly be good news when my son was attacked and almost killed by a shark?" **BEBE:** "Well we were told that he wasn't expected to wake up for from 24 hours to a month.

But when I was sitting by his bedside since Kyle had to get the other kids; since I gave Emily and Tommy $100 and told them to get pizza for them Jake and Amy; so I sent Kyle to go get them; and shortly after woods Tyler woke up" **WENDY:** "He did?" **BEBE:** "Yep" "What the hell is this?" asked Tyler; obviously referring to the Urine bag; **BEBE:** "Does Stan know what happened yet?" **WENDY:** "He's not home from work yet; I'll tell him when he gets home" **BEBE:** "You wanna have a talk with Tyler" **WENDY:** "yes please" **BEBE:** "Sure hang on a sec" Bebe went into the room; "Tyler honey it's your mum" said Bebe held the phone to his ear so it was easier for him; **TYLER:** "Hello?" **WENDY:** "Hey sweetie how you feeling?" **TYLER:** "I can't use my arm Mummy" **WENDY:** "I know sweetie but the important thing is that you're okay; it could've been a lot worst" **TYLER:** "I know, I've got these needles in my arm, it looks like one of them is Taking blood from me, and it says Donna blood" **WENDY:** "That's donor blood sweetie it's blood that Doctor's take from other people that volunteer; and they give it to other people who need it such as you, since you would've lost a lot of blood so it's not taking it from you" **TYLER:** "Okay the other one is putting something called Morphine in me" **WENDY:** "That's like a really strong pain killer sweetie, they would've put you on morphine once they got you on the helicopter to get you to the hospital, and after they had to give you surgery; it's why it's helping you with the pain" **TYLER:** "Oh it feels so good" **WENDY:** "I know sweetie" **TYLER:** "When can I go home?" **WENDY:** "I'm not sure sweetie; but hopefully soon.

 **TYLER:** "I hope so too" Wendy heard the sound of keys turning in the front door lock; "well might as well get this over with" she said to herself, **WENDY:** "anyway sweetie your father's home. I promise you I'll call you every day, I love you so much" **TYLER:** "I love you too Mummy" they hung up and Tyler handed his phone back to Bebe; as the Doctor came in and was amazed that Tyler had woken up this early; "Oh Mr. Marsh you're awake earlier than we thought you would be" said the Doctor; "Wait how long did you think I'd be out for?" asked Tyler; "well you were first brought in earlier this morning you were in well you weren't in critical condition, but you were in really bad shape. And we estimated you wouldn't wake up from another 24 hours to a month" replied the Doctor; "wait Mrs Broflovski told me it was only my arm why would I have been in bad shape?" asked Tyler; "Well Tyler you would have bled out" replied Bebe; "Bled out?" asked Tyler; "It means if they hadn't have gotten you here when they did you would've died of blood loss" replied Bebe. "You see when sharks attack people they don't intend on eating them they simply take a bite to find out what you are, or since you had a scuba suit on at the time and you were wearing flippers the shark might've mistaken you for a seal, and seal's are one of the shark's favourite foods. Sharks have been known to mistake divers and surfers for seals. Since the surf board resembles the body of a seal and the scuba suit and flippers are quite obvious; sharks don't like the taste of human flesh, so they spit it out instead of swallowing" replied the Doctor.

As he went on to explain exactly what he explained to Kyle and Bebe earlier; and he was understandingly upset but understood everything. "Oh let's get that urine bag out of you" said the Doctor; "okay this won't hurt but it'll feel weird ah you might wanna hold him because we've put the tube up his penis so we could get it into his bladder, that's how we get the urine bag into male patients I wasn't lying when I said it would only feel weird but in order for that to happen I'll need to give him a local anaesthetic so that will hurt a little" said the Doctor whispering into her ear; as she walked over and gently held him down; "Okay Tyler I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't going to hurt; but I need to inject you with a local anaesthetic; which is going to sting but not for long" said the Doctor; as Bebe held him down being carful of his IV needles. "Just take a deep breath Tyler" said Bebe; as Tyler took a deep breath; and the Doctor injected him with the local; which did hurt but not nearly as much as the shark bite did; and the Doctor easily removed the Urine tube in just a few minutes before removing the patch which held it to his leg; "Okay that anaesthetic should wear off in a few hours" said the Doctor disposing of the urine bag; in the biohazard bin. "Now get some rest; we'll be transferring you to hellspass hospital in South Park tomorrow can I get you anything" said the Doctor; "Well I'm a little Hungry" replied Tyler; "Well one of the Staff should be coming in with the food" said the Doctor as he left the room and the nurse came back in with a trolley that had trays of food and gave one to Tyler; "Thankyou" said Tyler.

As Bebe helped him because of him not being able to use his right arm properly; as Tyler finished eating and Bebe helped wipe his face, "excuse me" said Tyler trying to climb out of bed; "Where are you going?" asked Bebe, "I need to use the toilet" replied Tyler. "Oh okay" said Bebe as Tyler carefully made his way to the bathroom as Bebe waited for him for a few minutes; as he came back, "did you wash well did you wash your hand?" asked Bebe, "it's a little difficult to wash my hand when the I can't use the other" replied Tyler; "Oh fair enough" said Bebe taking him back into the bathroom and helping him wash his good hand; "Mrs. Broflovski they weren't playing some kind of sick joke on me when they said I could go home tomorrow were they?" asked Tyler; "No they weren't Tyler but unfortunately you won't be going home yet but you'll be in Hellspass hospital for a few months. But after that you'll be able to go home" replied Bebe; as she helped him back into bed; and he fell asleep soon after; when Kyle came back in with the others. "Didn't you say he was awake?" asked Kyle; "Yea but he ended up going back to sleep" replied Bebe, as Kyle kissed her; MEANWHILE. After having a nice dinner; Stan noticed how quiet Wendy was and how depressed she looked; "You okay Babe?" asked Stan. "Yea I'll tell you about it later" replied Wendy as they showered together and Wendy decided to tell Stan what happened as they went to bed. "What's with you?" asked Stan; "I'm afraid I have bad news" replied Wendy sighing, "What is it?" asked Stan, "I got a call from Bebe and Kyle a few hours ago" replied Wendy; "Why is that bad news what's Tyler done now?" asked Stan.

"She told me that when the boys went scuba diving today, Tyler was bitten by a bull shark" replied Wendy; "WHAT?" asked Stan; "Don't worry she said he'll be alright because it only got him in the arm. But He'll have permanent mobility loss in his right arm, and he's probably going to need assistants with tasks that require him using his right hand" replied Wendy. "Isn't giving assistants for tasks involving his right hand illegal?" asked Stan knowing the severity of the situation and was also worried about Tyler but was trying to cheer her up; "That isn't funny" replied Wendy glaring at him, "Okay I'm sorry" replied Stan trying to cheer her up; Stan took off his boxers and pulled up her nightie revealing her bare arse, since whenever Tyler was sleeping over at the Broflovski house; since he still liked to sneak in bed with Stan and Wendy; and Jake would still sneak in with his parents too since they were only eight. And Wendy would have to put on panties under her nightie; as he started grinding his dick against her butt; "Stan I'm not in the mood when our eight year old son was badly injured. I know he'll be okay but what if they hadn't have gotten him there in time they say the Doctor said that if they hadn't have gotten him there in time they would've lost him, Oh!" yelped Wendy as Stan pushed inside of her pussy from behind and Started thrusting in and out, before picking up the pace. "Fine just get it over with" said Wendy as Stan fucked her as fast as he could; "MMM" said Wendy since she started enjoying it as Stan picked up the pace and came; before pulling out. "There are you happy?" asked Wendy.

"Yep" replied Stan putting a finger in her butthole, "Get your finger out of my arse right now!" demanded Wendy as Stan pulled his finger out; and cuddled her and fell asleep Wendy fell asleep soon after.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN TYLER IS TRANSFERRED TO HELLSPASS HOSPITAL IN SOUTH PARK AND MUST LEARN TO USE HIS LEFT ARM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Tyler woke up to the nurse prepping him for his transfer to South Park as another nurse came in with his breakfast, "Thankyou" said Tyler as the nurse left. When Bebe entered the room to see him eating his breakfast as Bebe had his bag; "Oh morning Mrs. Broflovski" said Tyler as he tried using his left arm to eat his breakfast. But ended up making a mess of himself; knowing it wasn't his fault Bebe decided to walk over; "Here honey" said Bebe helping him with his breakfast; "Thanks, It's just so hard using my left hand" replied Tyler; "It's okay you'll get used to it" said Bebe; and got his bag; "Okay I've got your little TV along with your headphones your DVDs your headphone jack and the rest of your stuff" said Bebe as Jake came in; "Hey Jake" said Tyler. "Hey Dude" replied Jake as he walked over to the bed and the Doctor came in; "Well Tyler are you ready to be loaded onto the helicopter?" asked the Doctor; "Yes, is it okay if my friend Jake came with me?" asked Tyler; "Well is it alright with you Mrs. Broflovski?" asked the Doctor; "Is what alright?" asked Bebe. "Tyler asked if you're his little friend goes in the helicopter with him, I just wanted to know if it's alright with you" replied the Doctor; "Um I guess it's okay just let me call Tyler's mum and tell her that Jake will be there too" said Bebe calling Wendy; **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy, they're about to air lift Tyler to Hellspass now I just wanted to let you know that Jake will be there too" **WENDY:** "Oh god what happened to Jake?" **BEBE:** "Nothing happened to Jake but Tyler asked if Jake could go with him in the helicopter" **WENDY:** "Oh okay he can stay with Stan and I until you and the others get home" **BEBE:** "you sure?" **WENDY:** "Yea here would be much comfier than five days in a hospital room on a chair" **BEBE:** "I guess so" **WENDY:** "Do you know how long the flight is?" **BEBE:** "Hold on I'll ask" "Doctor how long will the flight be?" asked Bebe placing the phone to her chest.

"It'll be about four hours, so they should be there by lunch time" replied the Doctor; **BEBE:** "It's a four hour flight so they'll be there at around lunch time" **WENDY:** "Okay bye" they hung up. "How long till the flight?" asked Bebe, "They're filling up the fuel tank now so in about ten minutes" replied the Doctor; "Jake you'll be going with Tyler. And you'll be staying with Mr and Mrs Marsh until we get home in a few days, once you get home to South Park I want you to do whatever Mr and Mrs Marsh tell you, for example at night if they say it's bed time it means Bedtime no questions asked" said Bebe as she went out to the car real quick and grabbed Jake's bag which had his pyjamas and other items and gave it to Jake, "Okay bye honey I love you" said Bebe kissing Jake on the cheek; "I love you To Mummy" replied Jake kissing her back. As Bebe left and headed to the car since they loaded everything back up into the car; because after what happened the trip was pretty much cancelled. "Where's Jake?" asked Kyle as Bebe got back in the passenger seat, "he's going back to South Park with Tyler when they air lift him. And Wendy said that he could stay with them until we get back since it's at least a five day drive home" replied Bebe. "Oh okay" said Kyle; as he started the car and they started to make the five day trip home; MEANWHILE. Jake helped the Doctor and hospital Staff load Tyler onto the helicopter then sat down next to him and buckled himself in before pulling his phone out; as the helicopter door was closed and they were in the air.

As Jake talked with Tyler until Tyler fell asleep; and Jake watched saw on his phone since he downloaded it not knowing what it is and knew his Mum wouldn't let him watch it so he changed it to the hit HBO series that he'd watched with his Mum True blood all tho she'd cover his eyes at the sex scenes and nudity. He also watched Game of thrones with them; when one of the staff came over. "Okay boys we should be in South Park in four hours can I get you boys anything?" asked the staff member; "Hang on a sec let me see if I have any cash in my wallet" replied Jake. "No it's all complementary of the hospital" said the member; "what does that mean?" asked Jake; "It's free which means you don't have to pay for it" said the member. "Oh okay, can I get a cup of coffee and do you have any granola biscuits I didn't have breakfast this morning" replied Jake; "Sure you're allowed to drink caffeine right?" asked the member. "Yea my mum let's me have one cup a morning" replied Jake; "Alrightie then" said the member going over and preparing a cup of coffee and a few granola biscuits and passed them to Jake; "Thanks" said Jake eating his breakfast and sipping his coffee. As they were flown to South Park; where the Doctor's were waiting for him; as Jake walked with Tyler as the Doctor led them to Tyler's new hospital room; where he was helped into bed and his lunch was served Jake thought about getting some Macdonald's later on; MEANWHILE: Bebe was in the passenger seat of the car when she thought she'd call Jake to see how long it'd be until they landed **JAKE:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey sweetie it's mum" **JAKE:** "Hey Mummy what's up?" **BEBE:** "How long till your flight gets in?" **JAKE:** "We arrived about an hour ago" **BEBE:** "Okay sweetie I'll call Mrs Marsh and let her know you and Tyler are at home.

Now remember you'll be staying with Mr and Mrs Marsh until we get home in a few days, so please remember to do what they say" **JAKE:** "don't worry I haven't forgotten" **BEBE:** "Okay sweetie I'll call you later love you" **JAKE:** "Love you too" they hung up; and Bebe called Wendy, **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy its Bebe" **WENDY:** "Oh hey Bebe what's up?" **BEBE:** "Just wanted to let you know that Jake and Tyler have arrived in South Park" **WENDY:** "Oh good thanks Bebe, now Jake has his bags with him right since He'll be staying with us" **BEBE:** "yes Wendy I made sure he had his stuff before he and Tyler got on the helicopter" **WENDY:** "Okay" **BEBE:** "thank you so much for letting stay with you Wendy" **WENDY:** "It's fine Bebe" **BEBE:** "Don't worry I told him to do what you or Stan say, just like Emily and Tommy, we let him drink 1 cup of coffee of a morning, but that your choice to let him drink it or not. But if you do please don't let him have it after twelve O'clock" **WENDY:** "Why?" **BEBE:** "If he Has It after twelve he won't be able to sleep, anyway I also told him all thou it's still only the first week into summer break and they've got at least six months of summer break. That it's your choice when Jake goes to bed, I told him when you say it's bedtime it's bedtime" **WENDY:** "It's fine we usually go to bed pretty late anyway so he can go to bed at the same time we do" **BEBE:** "Okay and again Kyle and I are really sorry about what happened, with well Tyler and the shark" **WENDY:** "Bebe it's fine like I said It could've been a lot worse than what it is, okay I've gotta get to the hospital" **BEBE:** "Okay I'll be calling Jake later on too" **WENDY:** "Okay bye" they hung up.

Wendy called Stan; **STAN:** "Hello Stan Marsh speaking" **WENDY:** "Hey Babe what time do you finish work?" **STAN:** "I finish early in like an hour why?" **WENDY:** "Bebe called Tyler was just transferred to Hells pass I'm on my way to see him, oh and Stan, you might wanna stop at home and setup the guestroom before coming to the hospital" **STAN:** "Why?" **WENDY:** "Well Bebe said over the phone this morning that Jake's coming back with Tyler, while Kyle and Bebe with the rest of the kids, are driving back and they said they'd be at least five or maybe six days, so I told her that Jake could stay with us until they get back" **STAN:** "Okay I'll set it up when I get home before I head over to the hospital" **WENDY:** "Okay I'll see you later then" **STAN:** "Okay babe" they hung up, and Wendy got in the car and drove to the hospital which would take fifteen minutes MEANWHILE. Tyler was sitting up in his hospital bed while Jake was in a seat next to him; this time Tyler only had to be attached to a blood pressure machine since they only had to monitor him because of his arm. They were watching a movie on Tyler's portable DVD player; when Tyler suddenly needed to go to the bathroom, "Oh crap" said Tyler; "What's wrong?" asked Jake. "I need to piss" replied Tyler removing the blood pressure monitor from around his shoulder and got up; "Um Jake" said Tyler, "yea?" asked Jake; "I dunno how to tell you this but unfortunately I can't undo my pants or hold my wiener properly, since I lost a lot of mobility in my right hand and I'll probably end up missing the bowl and hitting the wall or something if I use my left hand.

So I kind of need your help to undo my pants and help hold my wiener" replied Tyler; "Okay" said Jake. As they got out of the bed and went into the hospital room's attached bathroom. As Tyler was able to undo his belt as Jake undid Tyler's fly and button as Tyler felt his pants fall to the floor then he helped Tyler remove his underwear; and Held onto his friend's wiener and aimed it to the toilet before waiting a few minutes as Tyler was finally able to relieve himself. As Tyler flushed the toilet and Jake helped him pull his pants up and they both had to wash their hands and Jake helped Tyler back into bed and put the blood pressure monitor back around his arm; after about ten minutes of waiting around Tyler fell asleep; when Wendy finally walked in to see Jake sitting next to Tyler who was fast asleep. "Oh hi Mrs. Marsh" said Jake; "Hey Jake" replied Wendy seeing the film that was playing on Tyler's DVD player; "what're you guys watching?" asked Wendy; "Rambo First blood" replied Jake, "God that's older than us. That came out when you and Tyler's grandparents were kids" said Wendy; as Tyler woke up; "Hi mummy" said Tyler. "Hey Sweetie how're you feeling?" asked Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek as the film was turned off; as Wendy and Jake stayed next to Tyler when Stan came in; "Hey how's everybody feeling?" asked Stan walking in. "You remembered to setup the guestroom for Jake right?" asked Wendy; "yes" replied Stan sipping his coffee; and kissing Tyler's head, before ruffling Jake's afro; "Oh hello" said the Doctor walking in. "Oh hi Doc" replied Wendy; "Okay I've come back with Tyler's results, he was attacked by a bull shark; and he'll have permanent nerve damage and mobility loss in his right arm" said the Doctor reading the chart out loud, "that's right" replied Tyler, "You should be able to go home in about a month" said the Doctor.

"Oh that's good news" replied Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek, "Is there anything else I can get for you?" asked the Doctor; "I think I'll be alright thanks anyway" replied Tyler. As the Doctor left leaving Stan Wendy Jake and Tyler in the room, so they could talk for a few hours. Until they had to leave dur to visiting hours being over; Wendy had to do some shopping Jake went with her, while Stan went home, when Jake told Wendy that when she's done she'd find him in the DVD and entertainment section; when he ran into his School consular Mr. Macky; "Hi Mr. Macky" said Jake; "Oh hello Jake how're you?" asked Mr. Macky. "I'm pretty good how're you?" replied Jake; "I'm good I also got a call from Mrs. Marsh and she told me what happened to Tyler, so any time you'd like to talk about it here's my number M'Kay" said Mr. Macky handing Jake his mobile number. "Okay thanks" replied Jake, "No problem enjoy the rest of your summer M'kay" said Mr. Macky; and with that he walked off and Jake put the number in his pocket, as he browsed thru the Xbox game section, "Oh cool" said Jake picked up Fallout3 for Xbox360; and took it to the Cashier at the back and bought it and he gave Jake a Docket; "Show this to the lady out the front of the store when you leave as proof that you purchased it, would you like a bag with that?" asked the Cashier; "yes please" replied Jake as the Cashier chucked the game into a bag and gave it to him and he went over to Wendy, "what's that?" asked Wendy, "Oh I used some of the money I had when we went on vacation to buy fallout 3 for when I go home next week and when Tyler's out of the hospital so we can play it together" replied Jake.

"Oh I'd pay half If you want" said Wendy; "No thanks Mrs. Marsh I already payed for it at the back, and he gave me a docket as proof of purchas" replied Jake as they went over to the front desk and Wendy payed for the groceries and Jake showed the docket to the security Lady and they left; and went back to the marsh house for dinner. After dinner they watched a film as they told Jake he could use the guest room but to go to bed no TV, since it was nearly midnight; as Jake climbed into bed since he'd showered brushed his teeth and got in his pyjamas after dinner so he wouldn't have to do it later in the night. Jake decided to have a quick tug but did it by putting his hands down his pants; after he finished he pulled out his hand, and lay back before falling asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S SET WHEN JAKE HAS TO SPEND THE NEXT WEEK WITH THE MARSH'S AND TYLER MUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE'LL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO USE HIS RIGHT ARM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Jake woke up to the sounds of Wendy cooking breakfast. He looked over at his phone; **7:30AM**. As he climbed out of bed and took his phone off charge then he went downstairs to see Wendy cooking breakfast, as well as a cup of coffee, Stan had already left for work. "Morning Mrs Marsh" said Jake, "Oh good morning Jake sleep well?" asked Wendy, "Yea thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Marsh" replied Jake, "It's okay Jake you don't need to thank me, sit down" said Wendy as Jake sat down and Wendy placed a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee; "Thanks Mrs Marsh" said Jake eating his breakfast, "You're welcome, well we unfortunately won't be able to visit Tyler for a couple hours since Mr. Marsh has the car today and it's like a forty minute drive to the hospital, so it's too far to go on foot" replied Wendy as she ate her own breakfast, when a knock at the door was heard; Wendy got up and answered it to see Sharon there, "Hi Wendy, Stan called me and told me about what happened, how you guys holding up?" asked Sharon hugging her daughter in law, as Wendy hugged her back; "we're okay the important thing is that he'll be okay, you want some coffee?" asked Wendy, "sure" replied Sharon, as they walked into the kitchen; "who's this?" asked Sharon referring to Jake, "Oh that's Tyler's friend Jake, Bebe sent him back with Tyler when he was air lifted, back to south park, and I told her since it's like a five day drive back home; that he could stay with us until they come home I'm pretty sure you've met him several times before" replied Wendy.

As Jake finished his breakfast, "Mrs Marsh is it okay if I used the shower?" asked Jake, "Jake you don't have to ask to have a shower" replied Wendy; "thanks" replied Jake as he went upstairs and grabbed his clothes from his suitcase and went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, then got dressed into his normal light blue shirt and grey pants, when he got a call, **JAKE:** "hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey honey it's your mum" **JAKE:** "Oh hi Mummy" **BEBE:** "I didn't wake you did I **" JAKE:** "No I've been up for about half an hour I just got out of the shower" **BEBE:** "Okay have you guys been to visit Tyler?" **JAKE:** "Not yet Mrs Marsh says that Mr Marsh has the car today, so we can't go yet" **BEBE:** "okay sweetie, what time did you go to bed last night?" **JAKE:** "I think we all ended up going to bed at around midnight" **BEBE:** "You mean you went to bed at around midnight" **JAKE:** "No I swear we all went to bed at the same time" **BEBE: "** MM Let me talk to Mrs marsh so I know you're not lying" **JAKE:** "Sure just let me throw some pants on" Jake put a pair of jeans on; and his usual shirt then went downstairs where Wendy was cleaning Dishes and Sharon was reading a book, "Mrs Marsh My mum wants to talk with you" said Jake handing Wendy the phone, **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy its Bebe I was talking with Jake and he said he went to bed the same time as you and Stan did which was midnight, was he lying?" **WENDY:** "No Bebe we all went to bed at around that time" **BEBE:** "okay Wendy, I gotta go Kyle's stopped at MacDonald's for Breakfast" **WENDY:** "Okay talk later" **BEBE:** "Okay" they both hung up and Wendy handed the phone back over to Jake, "thanks" said Jake; walking back upstairs. "Oh and Jake, I got a call from Mr Marsh he said that since he's work is only around the corner, he'll bring the car over when he's on break so we can visit Tyler, so make sure you're ready to go in the next hour yes you can watch Cartoons just make sure the TV isn't up too loud" said Wendy, "Okay thanks Mrs. Marsh" replied Jake walking into the lounge room and watched a repeat of Yu-gi-oh classic since he and Tyler thought the newer Yu-gi-oh shows were Crap.

Meanwhile at Hellspass.

Tyler was still asleep when a nurse walked in with his Breakfast; "Oh Mr. Marsh" said the nurse gently shaking him to waking him with little to no effort. "Morning" said Tyler, "I have your breakfast ready" replied the nurse; "you have a choice of what to drink we have freshly squeezed apple Juice; Pine apple juice or Apple juice or milk" said the nurse, "Apple juice please" replied Tyler knowing how bad hospital supplied coffee is from the other hospital he was at before being transferred to South park. As the nurse placed the apple juice in front of Tyler and placed a dish of buttered raison toast in front of him so it'd be easier for him to eat since he was still trying to get used to using his left hand; for just about everything, "thankyou" said Tyler. As the Nurse left; and Tyler used the buttons that were on the left side of his bed to adjust himself into a sitting position; and attempted to use his left hand to eat. So he ended up getting covered in crumbs and spilled his apple Juice, "shit" said Tyler pressing the call nurse button, and a few minutes later the nurse walked in, "Everything alright?" she asked, "yea I spilled apple juice all over myself" replied Tyler, as the nurse got a spare hospital robe and helped Tyler change robes, "thanks" said Tyler, "Anything else?" asked the nurse; no I'm okay thanks" replied Tyler as the nurse left since Tyler was done eating she took the food tray with her; and Tyler decided to re adjust his bed back into a lying position and put the TV that was in his room on and put it onto a cartoon channel; where he watched Yu-gi-oh for a while. When there were no more classic episodes he changed it to the movie channel where the film Taken with Liam Neeson was playing; it was just starting too, (If you guys don't know what Taken is I recommend you watch it. Great movie has two good sequels) he was quite enjoying it.

LATER.

Jake was putting on his socks and shoes; and put his regular blue jacket on and placed his phone in his pocket. "Jake you ready to go Mr. Marsh said he's almost home" said Wendy thru the guest room door, "Yes Mrs. Marsh I'm just getting my other shoe on" replied Jake, pulling on his other shoe and fastening them, before getting up and walking back downstairs where Wendy was waiting. "You ready to go?" asked Wendy, "yep" replied Jake as they heard Stan pull up into the driveway. As he came in to say hi, then left as Wendy and Sharon got into the car and Jake got in the backseat, "You wanna come visit Tyler with Jake and I or are we dropping you off first?" asked Wendy, "As much as I'd love to see my grandson I have a hair appointment that I booked a week ago and unfortunately they don't do refunds so I'll have to pass I promise I'll get around to visiting him tho" replied Sharon as Wendy drove her and dropped her off at the hair salon; as Jake quickly got into the front and they went straight to the hospital; Wendy and Jake went up to the receptionist desk, "Can I help you?" she asked, "yea we're here to see my son" replied Wendy, "name?" asked the receptionist "Tyler Marsh" replied Wendy. "Okay one minute" said the receptionist checking her computer for Tyler; "Okay he's on the third floor room BE his name will be on the door" said the receptionist, "okay thank you" replied Wendy as her and Jake went to the elevator and went to the third floor. After a few minutes of searching they found Tyler's room since the sign, said **"ROOM BE Tyler Marsh"** as Wendy knocked on the door, "Yes?" Tyler called out as they walked in, "Hey sweetie, hey dude" said Wendy and Jake.

As they greeted him with a hug; and Wendy greeted him with a kiss, "what're you watching?" asked Wendy, "Taken with Liam Neeson" replied Tyler turning off the TV, "Where's Dad?" asked Tyler, "sorry honey but your father had to go back to work, we were going to come later in the day but he brought the car home from work, so Jake and I could come" replied Wendy kissing her son on the cheek; they stayed and talked for the day until visiting hours were over; so Jake and Wendy had to leave. "Okay I'm going to call Mr. Marsh and see what time he's gonna be home" said Wendy, calling Stan on Blu tooth when they stopped at a traffic light since she was driving. **STAN:** "Hello?" WENDY: "hey honey we're on our way home from visiting Tyler in the hospital, um what time are you gonna be home?" STAN: "Well I'm about to go into a meeting, so probably not for a couple hours, but I'll also take tomorrow off so I can see Tyler, since after tomorrow I'm going to Denver for another meeting" WENDY: "Okay, we'll probably just do something easy for dinner then" **STAN:** "Okay then I gotta go love you" WENDY: "Love you too" they hung up, "So Jake, since Mr. Marsh won't be home until late; how about we do Macdonald's?" asked Wendy, "sure" replied Jake; as they arrived at the restaurant, and Wendy ordered herself a big Mac, and Jake got a double cheeseburger; once their meals were cooked Jake and Wendy sat outside while they were eating, Jake bit into something sharp and pointy, "ouch! What the heck?" asked Jake, pulling out a nail from his mouth, "Oh my god!" said Wendy, taking it off of Jake and walking into the restaurant and up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm with my best friend's child, and look what I found in his burger!" said Wendy angrily placing the nail on the counter; "Oh my god I am so sorry Ma'm" said the employee, as he took it into the kitchen and had to question the staff about it, while Wendy went over to Jake who had his hand on his mouth, "sorry Jake but I'm going to have to take you to the emergency room for a tetanus shot" said Wendy in a comforting way brushing a hand thru his red curly hair, "what's Tetanus?" asked Jake on the verge of tears, "It's a disease, you usually get it when you cut yourself with something rusty, I'm taking you to get a shot just in case" replied Wendy, as she drove back to the emergency room. As she went up to the registration counter, "can I help you?" asked the receptionist, "yea I know we were just here, but my friend's son and I were at MacDonald's and we found a nail in his burger and he bit into it, so I wanna play it safe, and get him a tetanus shot just in case" replied Wendy. As the nurse had her fill out a form while Jake was in pain; once she filled it out she took it to the receptionist, and they took Jake and Wendy into a room, "Okay Jake I'm going to administer this into your mouth where the injury was, and it will hurt, but I promise It'll be over very quickly" said a Doctor, "okay Jake just take hold of my hand and it might help" said Wendy, "okay" replied Jake, as Wendy, held his hand, "okay, 1, 2, 3" said the doctor injecting the shot into the bottom of Jake's mouth, "Owe, owe, owe" yelped Jake, griping Wendy's hand. "Okay all done" said The Doctor, as he removed the needle from Jake's mouth and disposing of it, "okay you'll be in a little pain from the nail but it'll go away soon, other than that he'll be fine" said the doctor as Wendy shook his hand and they left; "sorry about that Mrs. Marsh" said Jake rubbing underneath his chin.

"Jake it's not your fault, they should've been focus on what they were doing when making burgers at Macdonald's" replied Wendy, as she got a blue tooth call from Bebe; **WENDY:** "hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy, I was trying to call Jake, but I didn't get an answer" **WENDY:** "he would've had it off we've been a little busy tonight" **BEBE:** "why?" **WENDY:** "Well after we left from visiting Tyler, since visiting hours were over, and Stan won't be home until late; we decided to do Macdonald's so it's quick and easy, and while Jake was eating his burger; he found a nail in his burger after taking a bite out of it. So I had to take him to the emergency room to get a tetanus shot" **BEBE:** "is he okay?" **WENDY:** "he's fine we're on our way home now" **BEBE:** "is he awake?" **WENDY:** "yes" **JAKE:** "Hi Ma" **BEBE** : "Hey sweetie how are you?" **JAKE:** "I'm okay I'm a little sore" **BEBE:** "that's what happens when you bite into a nail and get a tetanus shot" **JAKE:** "I figured that" **BEBE:** "I bet you did" As Wendy eventually pulled into the garage. **WENDY:** "Okay Bebe, You'll have to call back in a couple of minutes we just pulled up into the garage" **BEBE:** "okay I'll call him back on his phone" Wendy hung up and stopped the car; as Jake unbuckled his seatbelt; and they got out of the car and into the house as Wendy pressed the button putting the roller door down. And Jake felt his phone go off; and it was Bebe, so he answered it and talked to her for a while, before having a shower and getting into his pyjamas, and he watched TV until Bed time.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S WHEN TYLER IS ALLOWED TO RETURN HOME, R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few months later; Jake had returned home with Kyle and Bebe as soon as they got home. And as promised Bebe gave Tyler's shirt back which was sitting in the Broflovski hamper; since it was still summer break for another few months, all the kids had been either playing outside in the sun, or inside watching TV and playing video games. But mostly just watching TV and playing video games, Wendy was on her way to the hospital, since the Doctors had deemed Tyler ready to finally return home. Wendy pulled into the hospital car park; and went to the reception desk, where she checked in and went up to Tyler's room; Wendy entered the room to see her eight year old son staring out the room's window, since he knew it would be the last time, since he was going home. "Hey sweetie" said Wendy; "Oh hi Mummy" replied Tyler hugging his mother with his left arm since it was easier for him to use his left. "You excited about coming home?" asked Wendy, "yep" replied Tyler' "what were you looking out the window for?" asked Wendy; "I just enjoy the view, I look out the window every morning for a few minutes; I was just doing it for a bit longer this morning since It's the last time I'll see it from a window like this, since I'm going home" replied Tyler, as a doctor came in holding a clip board with Tyler's discharge papers on it; "Oh good morning Tyler, Mrs Marsh" said the Doctor walking up to them; "morning" they replied, "I have Tyler's discharge papers I need you to sign them then he's good to go" Said the Doctor.

As Wendy filled the forms out; and Tyler was finally checked out and entered the car with his mother; "So where's dad?" asked Tyler, "he's had to go away for a few days, for work" replied Wendy as they drove home, once they got home; "Hey sweetie, want me to call Mrs. Broflovski and see if Jake can come over?" asked Wendy, "sure thanks" replied Tyler, as Wendy picked up the phone and called Bebe, **BEBE:** "hey Wendy what's up?" **WENDY:** "I was wondering if Jake wanted to come over" **BEBE:** "Wendy I understand why you're a little lonely with Stan out of town and Tyler in the hospital. But why are you asking to send my son over?" **WENDY:** "well I just picked Tyler up from the hospital" **BEBE:** "Oh you did, shit sorry Wendy I knew he was due to be released soon but I thought it was another couple days, well you can both come over if you want, I mean Kyle has to work late since he took yesterday off" **WENDY:** "Okay, I'll see you guys soon" **BEBE:** "sure" they both hung up; "Tyler sweetie, we're going to the Broflovski house sweetie, so I'm gonna help put your shoes on, then we'll go" said Wendy, "okay Mummy" replied Tyler as Wendy, helped Tyler put his shoes back on since he still had his socks on; "you ready to go?" asked Wendy, "yep" replied Tyler; as they walked over to the Broflovski's since they lived right across the street so there was no need to drive; and knocked on the door. And Bebe answered; "hey guys" said Bebe hugging them both, before letting them both in, "why don't you go play with the others?" asked Wendy, kissing her son's cheek as she and Bebe went into the kitchen; and Tyler went into the living room to see Jake Tommy Emily and Amy occupying the TV.

They didn't even notice him yet, obviously thinking he was still in the hospital. As Tyler was about to enter Amy noticed him, Tyler shushed her by putting his left fingers to his mouth, and entered the room; "hey guys" said Tyler, "wait Tyler what're you doing out of the hospital?" asked Jake hugging his best friend, "yea I got out this morning" replied Tyler as Emily Amy and Tommy greeted him with a hug; and kisses from the girls. As they made space for him on the couch; as they basically just watched TV for the day; "I'm so glad that you're out of that hospital dude" said Jake, "thanks" replied Tyler; after a while, Tommy checked his phone; " **12:00PM"** "wow it's already twelve o'clock" said Tommy. As Tyler was just staring at his arm where he could clearly see the scar from where the shark had bitten him; and where the IV needles had been removed from his arm. And the hospital wrist band with his name and the date he was brought in; " **Name: Marsh Tyler Stanley, day of transfer to Hellspass: Monday May 26** **th** **2025 at 12:10PM cause of injury: Shark Attack to the right arm date of injury: Sunday may 24** **th** **at 10:45AM"** Tyler couldn't believe that not only how big the scar was; but he was going to have to get used to using his left arm; it'd also be difficult to play video games and even do school work; "what's that on your arm?" asked Amy, "oh that's just a wrist band that they put on my arm when I first went into hospital; I'm pretty sure they do it with everyone" replied Tyler, "and this?" asked Amy referring to the scar, "that would be my scar" replied Tyler; "It's also underneath your arm" said Amy; "yep because the shark bit in my arm not just on top of it but also underneath it like when we; that's why the scar is so large" replied Tyler.

As Bebe came in, okay you guys lunch" said Bebe as they walked into the kitchen; and Wendy obviously had to help cut Tyler's food since he wouldn't have been able to hold the knife in his right hand, "thanks" said Tyler as they ate; and Tyler understandably made a mess and Wendy simply helped clean up; knowing it wasn't his fault since he was still not used to eating with his left hand. Once lunch was over and everything was cleaned up; Tyler walked up to Wendy, "Mummy can Jake spend the night at our place?" asked Tyler, "what do you think Bebe?" asked Wendy, "I'm cool with it since it's a Friday and they wanna keep the weekend sleepovers, and since you probably want Tyler at home; since he's only just gotten out of the hospital, so Jake can spend the weekend at your house, and maybe Tyler can spend next weekend over here" replied Bebe; "Okay" said Tyler; as Jake came in. "What's going on?" asked Jake; "you're spending the weekend at Tyler's honey I know it's usually Tyler who stays here every second weekend, but since Tyler's only just gotten out of the hospital I think Mrs. Marsh wants him at home tonight" replied Bebe, "okay sweet" said Jake as he and Tyler went back to watching TV with the others; "thanks for lunch Bebe sorry Tyler got messy" said Wendy, "It's cool it's not his fault, I know he can't use his right arm properly" replied Bebe; "god Lizzy invited me to a girls night out, so I'll put Tommy and Emily in charge" said Bebe, "It's okay they can come over too and you can pick them up in the morning if you like" replied Wendy, "are you sure?" asked Bebe, "it's fine Bebe, I had Jake over for a whole week while you guys drove home" replied Wendy, "Thanks Wendy" said Bebe going into the living room.

"Hey kids so Jakes already going with Tyler and Mrs. Marsh for the weekend, but you guys are going over too; because I'm going out with some friends for the evening. So just do what Mrs. Marsh says" said Bebe going back into the kitchen; "Oh Wendy, does Tyler still crawl into bed with you?" asked Bebe; "yes he does why let me guess I have to expect Jake?" asked Wendy, "no he does still do it but he'll probably end up in bed with Emily and Tommy, but I recommend you expect Amy to climb in bed with you two because she's quite the little snuggler" replied Bebe; "okay" said Wendy, "what time should I send the others over?" asked Bebe; "well they could come with me when Tyler and I go home, in probably an hour I'll make them dinner too" replied Wendy. "Okay I'm still surprised that you and Stan still trust Macdonald's after you took Jake there and he bit into a nail" said Bebe, "yea after what happened they check everyone's food before serving it sorry about that by the way" replied Wendy. "Its fine" said Bebe as Kyle walked in, "hi honey I thought you were working late" said Bebe, "yea I'm on break and decided to have it here" replied Kyle kissing his wife; "oh hey Wendy" said Kyle; "hey Kyle" replied Wendy, "how's Tyler?" asked Kyle, "why don't you ask him yourself dear?" asked Bebe, "ha?" asked Kyle, "he was just discharged this morning" replied Wendy. "Oh okay" said Kyle; "oh and Kyle while I remember I'm going out with the girls tonight, and Wendy volunteered to take the kids with her tonight since Jakes already staying the weekend with Wendy" replied Bebe; "okay" said Kyle sitting down with the kids on his break.

LATER.

"Okay guys let's get going" said Wendy, as Amy Jake Emily and Tommy kissed Bebe goodbye and left; once they were at the Marsh's since Jake and Tyler would just share a room while Emily Tommy and Amy would use the guest room, "thanks for letting us stay here Wendy" said Emily, "it's okay Emily you guys are more than welcome to stay here" replied Wendy getting dinner ready. As the kids watched TV, "Mrs. Marsh" said Amy tugging on Wendy's pant leg; "yes?" asked Wendy, "where's Mummy and Daddy?" asked Amy; "your Mummy went out with some friends and your daddy had to work late" replied Wendy; as she finished making dinner; "Okay kids dinner time" said Wendy from the kitchen as he kids went to the dining room table and Wendy of coarse had to help Tyler cut his food and helped wipe his face, then they had separate showers while Tommy and Emily shared one but nothing happened other than a shower; since they were both eleven. While Wendy unfortunately Wendy had to help Tyler undress and help wash his hair in the shower; all tho she was his mother and had seen him naked plenty of times before since when it was hot enough, he and Jake along with Amy would run around nude in the sprinkler; then got Amy in the bath since she was only five; then into her pyjamas, then she sat them in front of the TV; and watched a few movies on; later Wendy checked her watch **"2:00AM"** "oh god it's already 2oclock" said Wendy as she basically saw Tommy Emily, Tyler and Jake all asleep. And Amy wide awake; "okay come on Amy its way passed your bedtime" said Wendy, picking her up then waking the kids; and putting them to bed.

Before turning in herself; a few hours later Tyler joined her, Wendy just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep; as Tyler saw the door creak open and Amy snuck in Tyler rolled his eyes as he watched the little five year old girl sneak into bed and fall asleep. A few hours later Tyler woke up to Wendy's phone going off, he reached over and picked it up with his left hand; and answered, **TYLER:** "hello?" **STAN:** "Tyler what're you doing out of the hospital?" **TYLER:** "oh hi Dad, I got discharged yesterday, Mum's asleep" **STAN:** "Oh can you tell her that Amy Jake Emily and Tommy, and Mrs. Broflovski have gone missing?" **TYLER:** "that doesn't make sense, because they spent the night over while Mrs. Broflovski went out with some friends" **STAN:** "Oh really?" **TYLER:** "yea" **STAN: "** okay I've gotta go I'm about to go into a meeting, I'll call later love you" **TYLER:** "love you too" they hung up, as Amy snuggled into Tyler on his side, "who was that?" asked Wendy, "it was dad, saying that Mr. Broflovski thought that Mrs. Broflovski along with Amy Jake Emily and Tommy went missing" replied Tyler; Wendy just rolled her eyes, "is he still on the line?" asked Wendy, "No he had a meeting" replied Tyler, as Wendy helped him and Amy out of bed; "what do you guys want for breakfast?" asked Wendy, "jam on Toast please" they both replied as Wendy made them both their breakfast, "Tyler, did make a mess, but not a big one like Amy she even got some in her hair, Wendy wiped Tyler's mouth down and made him a cup of coffee; "thanks" said Tyler as Wendy Took Amy for a bath; as she saw Emily and Tommy walking down the hall way; "oh Morning Wendy" said Emily, "morning Guys coffees in the pot please help yourself" replied Wendy; "thanks" said Emily as Wendy took Amy for a bath, and Emily and Tommy walked downstairs seeing Tyler drinking his coffee thru a straw since he couldn't use his right arm.

"Morning Tyler" said Emily, "oh Morning" replied Tyler leaning over to sip his straw; "he, he" giggled Emily after seeing it was a bendy straw as Tommy sat down and drank his hot drink; "what?" asked Tyler, "Tyler you do know that, that's a bendy straw don't you" said Emily, "what?" asked Tyler, as Emily giggled and bent the straw down, "oh thanks" said Tyler sipping his coffee as Emily poured her own since Wendy had said she could, and sat at the kitchen bench next to Tyler who'd just finished his coffee. As a nude and wet Amy ran downstairs; when Emily grabbed her and took her back upstairs to Wendy "thankyou Emily" said Wendy drying Amy off and dressing her, Wendy checked her watch; " **10:30AM"** "oh your mums gonna be here any minute to pick up you Emily and Tommy" said Wendy; as the door bell was heard. And Tyler answered; "oh hi Mrs. Broflovski" said Tyler, "Hi Tyler" replied Bebe, "hi Mummy!" yelled Amy running down the stairs; and tackling Bebe to the floor. "Hello to you too Amy" replied Bebe, Kissing her daughter; as Jake came Downstairs; "have they had their breakfast?" asked Bebe; "well Tyler and Amy have. And Emily and Tommy have had coffee" replied Wendy; as Jake came downstairs clad in tracksuit pants "Hi sweetie" said Bebe hugging her son before kissing his cheek; "Hi" replied Jake, as Bebe and Wendy had a cup of coffee together and spent most of the morning talking, until around lunch time, when Bebe took Emily Tommy and Amy home, since Jake was staying the weekend; while Wendy was figuring out what she was going to do for dinner; Jake and Tyler were watching TV; "Okay boys dinnertime" said Wendy from the kitchen; "Okay mum" replied Tyler, as he and Jake went into the kitchen, where Wendy placed a plate of lamb with pees sliced carrots spinach and gravy; "M thanks mummy looks delicious" said Tyler as Wendy, helped him cut his lamb; "yea Mrs. Marsh, it looks great" replied Jake, "oh you're both very welcome boys" said Wendy kissing them both on the head, then poured herself a glass of red wine, and they started eating.

Tyler once again understandingly made a mess since he couldn't use his right arm; but Wendy helped him wipe his face. Before having to help him shower, and get into his pyjamas; then they watched a few movies; then went to bed.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S WHEN TYLER HAS TO FACE SCHOOL FOR THE FIRST TIME IN NEARLY 8 MONTHS, R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE.

A few months later Tyler was being helped into his regular outfit, by Wendy; since summer break had finished, a month earlier and Wendy decided to give him an extra month off. "Okay Arms up" said Wendy, as Tyler was able to lift up his right arm just not his hand; and Wendy, placed his usual black shirt over his head; "so you excited about your first day back at school sweetie?" asked Wendy, "I guess I'm a little excited" replied Tyler as Wendy helped him put on the arm brace which the Doctor had recommended he wear. "I'm just a little nervous" said Tyler, "that's normal sweetie" replied Wendy, kissing Tyler on the cheek. Then Wendy saw the clock, " **7:45AM"** School started at eight. "Okay sweetie have a good day, love you" said Wendy kissing him; "I love you too" replied Tyler kissing her back; before walking to the bus stop, where his friends Jake Brendan and Amy were waiting, and Ivan was waiting, "so it's the hippie faggot finally blessing us with his presence" laughed Ivan, "shut the fuck up, Cartman!" yelled Tyler, "calm your boyfriend stupid Jew!" yelled Ivan, "shut up fatarse!" yelled Amy defending her brother and friend; "fuck you bitch, let's see those tiny tits of yours!" replied Ivan, only to be punched in the face by a furious Jake, Jake violently shoved Ivan to the ground and held him by the throat then Jake proceeded to repeatedly punch Ivan in the face; "If you ever talk to my sister like that again, I will fucking kill you do you understand?" demanded Jake, Ivan only nodded "Now get the fuck out of here" said Jake as Ivan ran home in tears, "thanks Jake" said Amy, hugging her big brother; "how's your arm, dude?" asked Brendan, "It'll be okay I just need to get used to not being able to use it" replied Tyler; as the bus pulled up, and they boarded, Tyler and Jake took their usual seat together, as Peter Stotch turned around to face Tyler, and Jake, since he had his regular eyes and Canadian head; since he was half Canadian, on his mother's side, he along with everyone else, had heard about Tyler's accident.

"Hey Tyler how's your arm?" asked Peter, "its okay I guess" replied Tyler, "how was your summer?" asked Tyler since him and Peter, were also close friends; "It was good, I went to Canada to visit relatives" replied Peter, "how was yours?" asked Peter, "well after I got out of hospital, I mostly watched TV, and spent time with Jake replied Tyler. "Well I'm glad you're okay we all are" said Peter, "thanks" replied Tyler, as the bus pulled up' and Tyler an Jake got off last, once they walked up to the class, they entered, "Okay good morning class" said Mr. Garrison who'd gone back to teaching, "some of you may have found out, but many of you have not, over the summer break, Tyler, went camping with Jake's family, and was attacked by a bull shark while he was scuba diving, luckily he survived, but lost a lot of mobility in his arm; he has just returned to school today, so please let's not make him feel like an outcast" said Mr. Garrison; then the PA system came on, **MR. MACKY: "** attention students, will the following student report to the principal's office, Tyler Marsh. Tyler Marsh please report to the principal's office, thankyou" said Mr. Macky over the PA; as Tyler made his way to the principal's office; and entered, "you wanted to see me PC principal" said Tyler, "Morning Tyler, just have a seat right there" said PC principal. As Tyler sat down, "okay Tyler, over the summer your mother called me, and informed me on what happened, I wanted to assure you that if anyone makes you feel like an outcast, don't hesitate to come and see me or if I'm unavailable see vice principal strong woman or Mr. Macky" said PC, Principal, "I understand thankyou sir" replied Tyler, "no problem bro, you can go back to class" said PC principal as Tyler got up and headed back to class.

"Yes PC principal" replied Tyler getting up and heading back to class; "Okay Tyler, we've been going over several math problems. But we thought its best that we make it a little easy on you" said Mr. Garrison, "wait a minute where's Ivan Cartman?" asked Mr. Garrison, "He went home after Jake punched him in the face" replied Brendan; "oh alright then I guess he did something to deserve it, okay after lunch class we're going to watch the movie Downfall, for our history lesson on the second world war, it's a two and a half hour one so we need to watch it strait after lunch and make sure you pay attention, because it's all in germen" said Mr garrison; as they did math problems, and since Tyler was unable to use his right hand he had quite a lot of trouble with it; but he gave it his best. After about 2 hours of math problems the bell rang for recesses; "okay kids see you In 30" said Mr. Garrison as the kids went to recess; "hey boys" said Emily walking over to them and kissing them on the head, as Tommy walked over, and Amy came out from the kindergarten; "hey guys" said Amy, as they sat down together for recess; "so how's class been boys?" asked Emily, "good Mr. Garrison says we're watching Downfall after lunch for our history lesson on the second world war" replied Jake; "okay" said Emily, as they finished recesses; before doing English; once English was over it was lunch; where they all met up again, at the same table as always. Once that was over, it was 12:30; "okay class settle down, let's all take our seats" said Mr. Garrison; before setting up the school projector and aimed it at the whiteboard' and placed a USB in the projector, then powered it on and closed the class room curtains and turned off the lights; and selected Downfall.

Then the movie started; 2 and a half hours later, the movie ended, and the bell rang again for all the kids to go home. "Okay class, tomorrow we're going to take notes, on the movie" said Mr. Garrison; "don't you mean Wednesday Mr. Garrison cus its Thursday then there's tomorrow as a pupil free day and the six day weekend" said Jake, "oh that's right Jake my bad, okay class see you all Wednesday" said Mr. Garrison, As he excused the class and they left, once they were outside the school they saw Kyle, ticketing a car illegally parked in a handicapped parking space; "aw goddamn it!" yelled Garrison, "sorry Mr. Garrison you know the law" replied Kyle, "I used to be your teacher and I was your president for fuck's sake, since when were you a cop?" demanded Garrison. "I joined five years ago" replied Kyle, as Garrison angrily drove off; as Kyle saw the boys, "oh hi boys jump in I'll drive you home" said Kyle, "sure dad, okay Mr. Broflovski" replied Jake Amy Tyler and Brendan, Emily and Tommy usually walked home together, as Kyle drove Tyler and Brendan home, then drove home with Jake and Amy just as Emily and Tommy were getting home; "Hi" said Tyler walking in, to see Wendy cooking dinner; "oh hi sweetie, how was your day?" asked Wendy, "It was okay, we watched Downfall; for our history lesson" replied Tyler, "that's good, well it's a pupil free day tomorrow; making it a six day weekend, and it's Mrs. Broflovski's turn to have you over, so you'll be there from tomorrow till Wednesday" said Wendy, kissing her son on the cheek and helping him remove his jacket and shoes, "Mr. Broflovski gave us a ride home" said Tyler; "okay" replied Wendy uniting Tyler's shoe laces and helping him out of them, "PC principal told me this morning that if anyone makes me feel like an outcast, to see either him Vice principal strongwoman or Mr. Mackey" said Tyler, "that's a good idea" replied Wendy, "where's dad?" asked Tyler, "he had to work late, he'll be home later" replied Wendy.

As Tyler went to watch cartoons for the rest of the afternoon, as Wendy finished cooking dinner, about an hour later "Tyler, dinner's ready" said Wendy; as Tyler walked into the kitchen and sat up at the table. Where Wendy had cut his meat for him; "thanks" said Tyler, "you're welcome" replied Wendy kissing his cheek, then sitting down and eating her own dinner; once Tyler was showered and in his pyjamas, he just lounged on the couch and watched TV, for a few hours, "Hey sweetie what're you watching?" asked Wendy; "blacKkKlansmen, with John David Washington", (Denzel Washington's son) replied Tyler; as Wendy sat down with him, Wendy checked the TV guide it was just starting and it was a 2 hour and 14 minute movie; so she just sat down and watched it with him, Wendy eventually fell asleep about half way into the movie; then Tyler looked at the clock on his phone; " **11:00PM"** "wow" said Tyler, as the kitchen phone rang; **TYLER:** "hello?" **LIZZY:** "hey big boy get that sexy butt over here" **TYLER:** "Excuse me?" **LIZZY:** "You heard me stop drinking and get your big juicy cock over here" Tyler looked down between his legs; **TYLER:** "who is this?" **LIZZY:** "It's your wife" **TYLER:** "Wait Mrs. McCormick? You know this is Tyler right" Lizzy spat out her wine; **LIZZY:** "Oh shit Tyler?, sorry sweetie I got the wrong number I was trying to call Mr. McCormick, sorry sweetie; wait why aren't you in bed?" **TYLER:** "Pupil free day tomorrow then it's the six day weekend" **LIZZY:** "Oh right, sorry, yea sorry about that" **TYLER:** "it's oaky" **LIZZY:** "I need to go say hi to your Mum" **TYLER:** "will do" Tyler hung up the phone; "Tyler who was on the phone?" asked Wendy; "Mrs. McCormick thinking that I was Mr. McCormick oh and she said to say hello" replied Tyler, Wendy rolled her eyes; "okay sweetie time for bed" as, they turned off the TV and Tyler ended up sleeping with Wendy; Stan came home two hours, later he was exhausted from work then went upstairs to find his wife in bed with their son, Stan, rolled his eyes and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Stan woke up first and gently shook Tyler, "what?" he whined; "You gotta get ready for school" replied Stan, "it's a pupil free day so is tomorrow and a six day weekend" replied Tyler. "Oh we'll see about that" said Stan, pulling out his phone, and calling Mr. Macky, **MR. Macky:** "good morning this is councillor Macky what can I do for you?" **STAN:** "hey Mr. Macky it's Stan; **MR Macky:** "oh hi Stan what can I do you for?" **STAN:** "Well Tyler just told me that it's a pupil free day, and then a six day weekend is that true?" **MR. Macky:** "yes it is we decided to give the kids a few days off; school will resume next Thursday, Mkay" **STAN:** "okay thanks" **MR. Macky:** "No problem Mkay by Stan" They hung up; "lucky" said Stan ruffling his son's jet black hair then kissing his head; then going downstairs to make coffee; then came back upstairs a few minutes later, "hey babe coffee's ready" said Stan, waking up his wife and son. "What?" they both asked; "Coffee's ready" replied Stan as Tyler and Wendy got out of bed; and headed to the kitchen. Where Stan drank his coffee Wendy poured Tyler a cup of coffee and made him breakfast; when Wendy's phone went off. **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy, since its Tyler's turn to sleep over, and it's until Wednesday what time are you planning on sending him over?" **WENDY:** "well we've all just gotten out of bed, so maybe in a few hours" **BEBE:** "Okay Lizzy called and told me what happened last night when she called Tyler mistaking him for Kenny" **WENDY:** "that actually was pretty funny" **BEBE:** "okay I gotta go I'll see you when you bring Tyler over" **WENDY:** "Okay see you then" they both hung up the phone, "who was that?" asked Stan since he took the day off work due to how late he worked the day before; "Bebe" replied Wendy; "We're gonna have the house to ourselves until Wednesday" said Wendy, "why?" asked Stan; "because it's Tyler's turn to sleepover at the Broflovski's and it's a long weekend so he's there until Wednesday" replied Wendy. "Oh yea" said Stan; as Tyler finished his breakfast, and drank his coffee; as Wendy helped him wash and dress, then put on his arm brace; "thankyou" said Tyler, oh you're welcome dear" replied Wendy, kissing his cheek.

As Tyler went into the lounge room, and turned on the TV and binge watched yu-gi-oh; for the next couple hours; later, "okay Tyler ready to go sweetie?" asked Wendy, "yea I'm ready" replied Tyler turning off the TV and grabbing his overnight bag which he pre packed earlier; then he put on his thongs and Bebe already had a spare inhaler and preventer for when he would sleepover and have an asthma attack; "okay dad we're leaving see you on Wednesday" said Tyler, "okay Tyler, have fun" replied Stan, "I'll be back in a couple hours Stan" said Wendy, as they went over to the Broflovski's house. Since Wendy and Bebe usually had a cup of coffee; once they reached the Broflovski's front door; Wendy rang the doorbell; when Ike answered; "hello?" asked Ike; "oh hey Wendy, hey Tyler" said Bebe, "Ike I'm pretty sure you've met Jake's friend Tyler, and my friend Wendy, Tyler's staying over until Wednesday" said Bebe; "oh" replied Ike letting them in, "you want some coffee Wendy?" asked Bebe; "sure thanks" replied Wendy; as they went into the kitchen where Shelia was; "oh hello" said Shelia. "Hi" replied Wendy; as Bebe, poured Wendy a cup of coffee, "are you sure you're right to take him until Wednesday?" asked Wendy, "yea its fine besides you had Jake over for a whole week" replied Bebe. "Okay, at least this time there's no sharks around" said Wendy, "true" replied Bebe, as she sipped from her cup. As Tyler Jake Emily Tommy and Amy were in the lounge room playing assassins creed black-flag; well Tyler obviously had trouble holding the control; but other than that they were having fun, "what's that on your arm?" asked Amy, "this is my arm brace, the doctor said that I need to wear it" replied Tyler, as Ike walked in and sat on the couch, and decided to smoke his vape pen. "Uncle Ike could you please not smoke that here?" asked Jake; as Shelia, walked in.

"IKE! Take that outside don't smoke things like that in front of the kids!" yelled Shelia, as Ike took it outside; "thanks Nanna" said Jake, "you're welcome Jake" replied Shelia kissing her grandson on the head; "yea we have my mother and father and brother in-law staying here while their place is being repaired, I'm not complaining I love them I get along well with them, well I usually get along well with Ike" said Bebe, as Ike came in, "hey Mum said that her and dad are going out so if you and Kyle wanted to go out I could watch the kids" said Ike, "Maybe but you'll also be watching Tyler, and you'll have to help him cut his meat or even help him wash and into his pyjamas, because Tyler was attacked by a bull shark when he came with us over the summer break; and had Permanente nerve damage, and lost most mobility in his right arm; so he needs assistance with a lot of tasks since he's here until Wednesday" replied Bebe, "sure" said Ike, "oh and if you ever smoke a vaping pen around the boys I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you" said Bebe, as Shelia walked in; and sat down; about an hour later. "Well I guess I'd better be going" said Wendy, walking into the lounge room where the kids were now watching a movie; "Tyler I have to go now, I want you to do everything Mrs. Broflovski Mr. Broflovski or Jake's grandparents or his uncle say, I love you and I'll see you Wednesday" said Wendy, "I love you too" replied Tyler kissing her as she left. Once Wendy left Bebe checked the microwave clock; **"12:45PM"** "I guess I'd better get started on lunch" said Bebe; as she started preparing food, when Shelia walked into the lounge room to see Tyler sitting there with the other kids; as she walked back in, "Bebe I think your friend forgot to take her son home with her, he's sitting in the lounge with the other kids" said Shelia, "oh yea Tyler's staying over until Wednesday, cus Jake stays at the marsh house; every weekend and Tyler stays here every second and it's a long weekend too" replied Bebe. "Oh right isn't he the kid that was attacked by a shark when he went scuba diving with Kyle and Jake over the summer?" asked Shelia, "Yes he lost a lot of mobility in his right arm due to permanent nerve damage; that's why he has to wear the arm brace, and he unfortunately needs assistance with things like cutting his food washing dressing he tries to use his left arm but because he's right handed, he uses his left hand and needs a lot of help until he gets used to using his left and the doctor said it could take a few years for that to happen" replied Bebe. As she chopped up some food, "poor kid" said Shelia, as she helped Bebe, "No its okay mum I can handle it" said Bebe; "don't' be silly dear" replied Sheila helping her cook.

LATER.

After they had finished eating lunch, and Bebe helped Tyler wipe his face and took Amy upstairs for a bath since she'd pretty much covered herself in food; once that was done and the kids were occupied at the TV again, she sat back down; with another coffee, as she walked into the lounge room and decided to sit down with them in the lounge room, where the kids were watching the original Robocop from 1987; and Bebe saw the blood and gore and bad language it had, she rolled her eyes, "typical boy films" she said to herself since Emily and Amy were taking a nap, so it was just Tyler Jake and Tommy who were watching it; when Kyle walked in, "hi honey" said Bebe; as Kyle kissed Bebe's lips and Jake Emily and Amy's cheeks while they were sleeping and remembered that Tyler was over until Wednesday; "you're home early" said Bebe, "I got the rest of the day off, but I have to work late tomorrow" replied Kyle, sitting on the couch immediately after seeing what it was; causing Bebe to once again roll her eyes; knowing full well that boys like violence sex and language, even tho when they watched a movie as a family that had sex, they'd cover the kids eyes; the film went for about an hour and forty five minutes; then Tommy checked the files on his USB, which had a big list of films on it which were in different files, **ACTION, ADVENTURE, FANTISY, KIDS STUFF, DRAMA, ROMANCE, HORROR, SCIFI, COMEDY, HISTORICAL, WAR, CLASSICS, TV SHOWS.** Tommy selected the horror files which listed a whole bunch of horror films, "here we are the scary clown movie" said Tommy looking at Jake who flipped him off, "What?" asked Kyle, when Jake and Tyler were three they were scared stiff of the movie IT, so I call it the scary clown movie" replied Tommy, "I remember he came into us at twelve o'clock one morning" said Bebe, Tommy selected "Halloween 2018" **(saw that at the theatre was a great film btw)** and they watched Halloween for the afternoon.

Once the movie was over Bebe checked her watch, **"4:30PM"** "wow I'd better get started on dinner" said Bebe as she walked into the kitchen and started cooking chilli con carne; since it was easy to make and delicious; the only one in the house who didn't eat chilli was Amy, since she was only five. So Bebe would just make her a pasta dish with salad when they had chilli, but when they had anything else aside from curry, but if it was anything else she'd eat what they were having. Bebe cut up some chorizo sausages; and all the other ingredients; before stirring them together in an electric frying pan. Once it was cooked; "Okay guys dinners ready" said Bebe, from the kitchen as they went into the kitchen, and sat at the table, and Bebe, served most of them chilli con carne. And served Amy a pasta dish with salad; since she loved pasta and salad; then once they were done eating and by the time they were done eating and were washed and dressed in their pyjamas, it was already after six; "Okay let's put you guys in front of the TV" said Bebe, "Mum where's Nanna and Grandad aren't they staying with us?" asked Jake, "yes sweetie they are but they went out for dinner, that's why it was just us tonight" replied Bebe kissing them on the head then since Kyle had gone out for drinks with a few friends and probably wouldn't have been back until midnight Bebe decided to go have a shower; "Ike" said Bebe; "yea?" asked Ike; "I need you to watch the kids, while I to watch the kids while I take a shower, and I swear to god if you smoke that vape pen around them I will shove it up your arse" replied Bebe; "got it" said Ike. As Bebe went upstairs and Ike went into the kitchen for a few minutes then came back out with a glass of Captain Morgan gold spiced rum on ice and with lime; then sat down; then took the remote before putting on Django unchained; "hey what the hell?" demanded Jake, "oh come on, you guys will really like this movie" replied Ike. About 15 minutes later, Shelia and Gerald had come in after, a nice dinner.

And saw what Ike had put on for them, "Ike, where's your brother and Bebe?" asked Shelia, "Bebe's in the shower and Kyle went out for a few drinks; Bebe asked me to watch them" replied Ike; "okay what're you watching?" asked Shelia; "Django unchained, as you can see Amy and Emily are both asleep, but the boy's eyes are basically glued to the screen. I was gonna put on Jaws for them but then I remembered that Kyle told me what happened to Jake's friend and I thought it'd probably bring up bad memories" replied Ike, "why what happened to Jake's friend?" asked Gerald, "oh yes Bebe told me about that earlier, Kyle and Bebe invited Stan's little boy Tyler to go on vacation with them; when Tyler was attacked by a bull shark when they went scuba diving" replied Shelia, as Bebe came down in a robe her hair was damp from the shower; "oh hey guys" said Bebe, "what the hell are they watching?" demanded Bebe seeing the screen; "Django unchained" replied Ike. As Bebe went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, "you want some wine guys?" asked Bebe, "I think we're good dear, we've had enough at dinner" replied Shelia, as her and Gerald went upstairs; to wash and get ready for bed, once the film was over Bebe, looked at the clock on the microwave; **"9:05PM"** and the kids had fallen asleep; "so Bebe decided to just put them all to bed; then decided to turn in herself and play with her phone to wait for Kyle to come home, and Ike just watched some TV for a few hours.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S WHEN TYLER HAS A NIGHTMARE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Later that evening Tyler ended up having a nightmare. **TYLER'S POV:** "I was scuba diving with Jake Tommy and Mr. Broflovski after they invited me to go on a summer vacation with them; when I was a small distance from the group to take pictures of exotic plants and marine life to show my mother when we arrived home; when Jake Tommy and Mr. Broflovski pointed behind me; I turned around to see what looked like a school of fish but it turned out to be a bull shark; I tried to turn around and swim away, but before I could blackness" **END POV.** The shark tore Tyler in half killing him instantly; his entrails spilling out and falling onto the ocean floor. **(SORRY FOR THE GORY IMAGE I MIGHT'VE PUT IN YOUR HEADS BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE)** "AH!" Tyler gasped shooting out of bed; and was struggling to breath. "Ah Shit I'm having a fuckin asthma attack" said Tyler to himself; knowing that his asthma medication was with Bebe, Tyler stumbled out bed struggling to breath; he walked over to Kyle and Bebe's room and knocked on the door; "Yea?" asked Bebe from inside as Tyler opened the door with his left hand. "Tyler sweetie what's the matter?" asked Bebe; "Mrs. Broflovski I need my inhaler" replied Tyler very weakly and barely able to breathe. "Oh god hold on a sec sweetie" said Bebe wasting no time in getting Tyler's inhaler from her bed side table; and rushing over to him, before removing the cap and placing it in his mouth; "Okay Tyler just breath in" said Bebe pressing the button and Tyler breathed in and out, as Bebe did it a few more times which eventually cleared his breathing.

'BLARG' Tyler puked up his dinner all over the floor and his pyjamas; "Oh god Mrs. Broflovski I am so sorry" said Tyler. "Don't apologise Tyler you've done nothing wrong but we do need to get you changed into another set of pyjamas, since I'll need to help you because of your arm" replied Bebe; as she got Tyler to get himself another pair of pyjamas and went with him; 'might as well get this over with' Bebe thought to herself, before helping Tyler pull off his pyjama pants since he slept without a shirt, leaving him nude because he didn't wear underwear with his pyjamas due to comfort; and Bebe ended up seeing everything; "why don't you have underwear?" asked Bebe, "sorry I don't wear it with pyjama pants because it's more comfortable" replied Tyler blushing; "It's okay since you Jake and Amy will still sometimes run around in the sprinkler without any clothes on, so nothing I haven't seen before" giggled Bebe; and Helping him into a fresh pair of pyjama pants; then kissing him on the cheek, "Sorry you saw my wiener Mrs. Broflovski" said Tyler; "Tyler like I said I've seen both yours and Jake's many times when you walk around nude" giggled Bebe kissing him on the cheek; "hey where's Jake?" asked Bebe, "I don't know" replied Tyler; "he must've either snuck in bed with me his grandparents or Emily and Tommy" said Bebe realising the sheets were wet; "sorry Mrs. Broflovski I didn't know" said Tyler; "It's fine, Tyler it's nothing to be ashamed of" replied Bebe stripping the bed and throwing the sheets in the wash; before putting fresh sheets on the bed; then realised it was indeed her bed that Jake snuck into and Amy snuck in too; "Tyler you're gonna have to sleep with us because like I said I'm not angry or anything it's just that I don't want you having to sleep on a bed without sheets" said Bebe; "Okay Mrs. Broflovski" replied Tyler as they went into the bedroom and Bebe helped Tyler into bed due to his arm before climbing in herself as they fell asleep.

The next morning Kyle had just gotten home; it was three in the morning; and saw Tyler Jake and Amy in bed with Bebe; and Amy was snuggled up to both the boys; as he grabbed some spare pillows and went to sleep on the couch; later Bebe didn't wake up Tyler since he wasn't feeling well and Amy was difficult to wake up in the morning so she stayed in bed too; "morning babe" said Kyle; "Morning" replied Bebe kissing him; "why was Tyler in bed with you last night?" asked Kyle; "he had an asthma attack threw up on his pyjamas and he also wet the bed so I had to change the sheets and didn't want him sleeping on a bed without sheets; and yes he's still in bed but leave him alone he's not feeling well, and Amy is in bed too" replied Bebe hearing the phone go off; **BEBE:** "Hello?" **WENDY:** "Hey Bebe, I just need to remind you that Tyler needs to wear a brace on his arm" **BEBE:** "I remember the Doctor telling us, and now that you called Tyler ended up sleeping with me Jake and Amy last night" **WENDY:** "He does that all the time Jake still sleeps with me when he sleeps over here" **BEBE:** "Yes but I told him to" **WENDY:** "How come?" **BEBE:** "Well after a rather nasty asthma attack; he also threw up and peed in his bed; I stripped the sheets, and since Jake and Amy were already in my bed, I put him in bed with me too; since he's not feeling well I let him sleep in" **WENDY:** "you want me to come get him?" **BEBE:** "No that's fine" "Okay I'm off to work" said Kyle kissing Bebe goodbye and leaving, accidently leaving his gun; "Jake honey could you run this out to your father and don't point it at anyone and don't pull the trigger hand it to him like this remember this is not a toy It is heavy probably not loaded but don't pull the trigger just in case and it is very dangerous" said Bebe handing Kyle's new magnum45 revolver to Jake by holding the barrel and turned it upside down so Jake could take it by the handle since Kyle had accidently set his last one down at the station and it was never found; "god this is heavy" said Jake, carrying it out, and tapping on Kyle's window; Kyle rolled it down, "what's wrong Jake I've gotta go" said Kyle, "Mum said to run this out to you" replied Jake handing the gun to Kyle; "Oh yea thanks Jake" said Kyle kissing his son threw the window; then driving off and Jake went inside.

Then Bebe gave Jake his coffee; "Thanks Mum, why isn't Tyler up yet?" asked Jake; "he's not feeling well sweetie" replied Bebe. MEANWHILE; Amy woke up next to Tyler; and noticed a bump in the front of his pants, Amy since she was still going thru that curios phase, put a hand down the front of his pants and felt his stiff wiener; "Ah!" yelled Tyler as Amy removed her hand, and cuddled up to him, "Amy why did you do that?" asked Tyler; "Your Willy was poking against your pants, and I wanted to know why" replied Amy; "well you shouldn't do that" replied Tyler; "Why was your Willy so stiff Tyler?" asked Amy, "You'll find out why when you're a little older" replied Tyler allowing Amy to cuddle up to him further. "Oh Tyler did she wake you?" asked Bebe coming in; "yep, she put her hand down my pants and touched my wiener" replied Tyler; "sorry Tyler it's just that Amy is going thru that curios phase" said Bebe; "how you feeling?" asked Bebe, "I'm still not feeling the best" replied Tyler as Bebe placed the back of her hand on Tyler's forehead; "yea you're a little warm; come on I'll make you some breakfast" said Bebe; helping Tyler out of bed, and kissing him; "that's from your Mum" said Bebe. As they went downstairs and Bebe made Tyler some breakfast and a cup of coffee, and as usual he made a mess due to his arm, but Bebe didn't mind since she knew he couldn't help it. "Sorry about what Amy did Mrs. Broflovski" said Tyler; "It's okay Tyler it's not your fault like I said Amy is going through a very curious stage; she'll get over it eventually" replied Bebe wiping his face down, then Bebe took Tyler and Amy and helped them wash and Dress.

Then Bebe placed Tyler's arm brace on for him and strapped it into place; then they Tyler and Amy sat on the couch and watched TV, and Amy cuddled up to him. "Tyler if you were able to use your right arm, would you have hit me when I put my hand down your pants and touched your Willy?" asked Amy, "what? No Amy I'd never hit you; it's just you shouldn't touch people there" replied Tyler; as Amy kissed his cheek, and snuggled to him further; "But I would tickle you though" replied Tyler; "You mean tickle me here?" asked Amy lifting her dress and pulling down the front of her underpants showing Tyler her privets; "No Amy I'd tickle your tummy silly" replied Tyler; "excuse me for a second" said Amy; "Where you going?" asked Tyler. "I've gotta go pee" replied Amy running upstairs; a few minutes later, Amy came downstairs completely nude; and sat her little bare butt on the couch; "Amy what happened to your clothes?" asked Tyler; "I wet myself and decided to get naked" giggled Amy; "What's going on?" asked Bebe, "Amy got naked" replied Tyler; Bebe rolled her eyes that's okay, like I said Before you and Jake will sometimes do that too, but where did you leave your clothes Amy?" asked Bebe. "I went upstairs to use the toilet Mummy then I wet myself took them off; and left them on the bathroom floor" replied Amy, as Bebe went upstairs and picked up Amy's discarded clothes which she'd also left on the wet floor next to the shower. Before going back downstairs and, throwing them in the wash; "Hey where are Jake Emily and Tommy?" asked Bebe; "I think Jake's in his room, while Emily and Tommy are in their room watching a movie" replied Tyler; as Bebe went into her son's room to see him lying back saw his tracksuit pants on the floor since he didn't wear underwear with his pyjamas either; so he was naked since he didn't wear a shirt to bed; she saw his right hand under the covers moving up and down really quickly; Bebe rolled her eyes and smiled since Jake didn't even know he was there.

Then she went into Emily and Tommy's room to see them watching a movie on the TV they had in there; once Bebe left since Tommy still had some wood; and he wasn't going to jerk off in front of his girlfriend of nearly nine years so he'd have to let it go down which would usually take a while. Emily could tell that he had wood, she saw the look on his face; "You okay?" asked Emily, "I'm fine" replied Tommy kissing her; "Tommy don't lie to me I know that look we've been together for almost nine years now; and I can tell that you're hard right now" giggled Emily; since they didn't have sex like they promised Kyle and Bebe along with their parents, and they wouldn't until they were fifteen, but they were able to be sneaky enough for Emily to give Tommy an occasional handy; and sometimes a BJ but that was uncommon only when they were sure they weren't gonna get caught, and Tommy would touch her, they'd done so without being caught since they were ten, although they only had to wait another four years to have sex. Emily giggled kissing him on the cheek before throwing the covers over them both before unbuttoning the peehole in his boxers allowing his hardened dick to pop out; since he was also circumcised; Emily started tugging him off her finger nails along the underside of his shaft and tip and her other hand to massage his balls; "Emily I'm about to MM" Tommy bit on the pillow so that nobody could hear him moan as he came all over Emily's hand; "kneel down" said Emily; as Tommy got on his knees and Emily licked and sucked his dick until he came one final time; "thanks babe" said Tommy; "Aw that's okay, your turn" replied Emily kissing him, as she lay down and pulled off her pyjama pants and panties, reviling her pussy along with a few pubic hairs that had slowly started to develop since girls start devolving a few years before boys.

Tommy pulled her pants and panties off her legs; then slowly unbuttoned her pyjama top and opening it; so he could get a good look at her slowly devolving breasts; Tommy could tell that they would be quite large when she was older; but even if they were only c cups he'd love her just as much; they both knew along with everyone else knew they would be together and eventually get married and have kids, and stay together forever, ever since their fifth anniversary. Tommy kissed her lips before kissing her chin neck then he kissed both her nipples, then left a trail of kisses down her stomach; before getting to her groin, he looked up at her and chuckled; before lifting her legs over her head like when a parent would change a baby, reviling her entire pussy and her butthole; Tommy rested her legs over his shoulders and started licking her; Emily also had to bite into the pillow as not to moan out too loud in pleasure; as Tommy made her orgasm. As they collapsed and replaced their clothes, then turned off their movie and went downstairs for coffee; **(QUICK A/N GUYS SINCE SOUTH PARK IS A CARTOON AND NOT REAL IT WOULD NOT COUNT AS CHILD PORNOGRAPHY)** Once they reached the kitchen Bebe giggled; "what?" asked Emily; "So you two were watching a movie?" asked Bebe out of sarcasm; Tommy and Emily looked at each other, "what do you mean?" asked Emily. "I know you two well and I know what you two have been doing behind our backs for the past year and a half giving each other handies and oral" giggled Bebe; "How did you know?" asked Emily; "Because I can hear you two moaning into the pillow when I walk by your door; don't worry I'm not angry there's nothing wrong with curiosity in fact Kyle and I were the same at your age so were Stan and Wendy; just as long as you two don't actually try sex for a few years" replied Bebe, tapping her lip to show Emily she had a little of Tommy's cum.

She wiped it off; then went into the lounge room to see Tyler asleep and a nude Amy had already taken off his shirt, now she was undoing his pants and had already unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them as she pulled them right off his feet; then she pulled off his underwear leaving him naked, "Amy what're you doing?" asked Emily; "I'm nude so I decided to get Tyler nude when he was sleeping" giggled Amy in response kissing Tyler's cheek; then tried tickling him to wake him up; "Bebe Amy decided to take off all of Tyler's clothes when he fell asleep; she said since she's nude she thought Tyler should be too, now she's trying to wake him by tickling his belly" said Emily, "oh god" replied Bebe walking in; "Amy why did you take off Tyler's clothes?"Asked Bebe, "well I'm nude I thought Tyler should be too" replied Amy trying to remove Tyler's arm brace; but Bebe stopped her. "No Amy he needs to wear his brace because of his arm" said Bebe, Placing a blanket over Tyler since Amy had removed his clothes so that he wouldn't get cold under the air conditioner; then placed one over Amy, then went into the kitchen and Emily along with Tommy followed; "like I said guys I'm fine with you two experimenting with each other just no front sex for a few more years. And as long as Jake and Tyler or Amy try anything until their older" said Bebe; "okay but what do you mean by no front sex we don' try that what other forms are there?" asked Emily. "Well there's fingering BJs and Handies which I assume you've both tried before" replied Bebe; "Yea" they both said; "okay good just try oral and handies and maybe when you're a little older" replied Bebe.

"Okay" said Emily and Tommy; as they went inside and into the kitchen where Emily and Tommy finished their coffee; MEANWHILE. Amy was still sitting next to a sleeping Tyler; trying to wake him by tickling his stomach his chest his chin, and behind his ears, and even under his arms, all which failed. Then Amy tried his groin but that failed; when she got to his knees, she tickled him on his knee caps; "Amy what're you doing to him now?" asked Emily walking in, "I'm trying to wake him up by tickling him" replied Amy, "Here hold him down for me" said Emily as Amy climbed up and held him down, as Emily lifted his leg slightly and tickled him right under his knee caps; causing him to shoot up. "Hi" said Amy giggling; "where are my clothes?" asked Tyler; "Amy decided that since she's naked you should be too" giggled Emily, "a thing you and Jake used to do to me while I was asleep" she said again continuing to tickle him, causing him to laugh uncontrollably; "I've always loved tickling you Jake and Amy" said Emily kissing his cheek; as Jake descended downstairs; and sat down since he'd already had his coffee, "Did you wash your hands Jake?" asked Bebe. "Ha?" asked Jake; "I walked on you honey" replied Bebe kissing her son's cheek; "yes I did" replied Jake; as he sat there on his phone for a while; as Emily slowly crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning where's my hug mister?" giggled Emily, as Jake turned around and tackled her to the carpeted floor and cuddled her, he and Tyler although they were eight still enjoyed cuddles with their parents and Emily and Tommy; Emily giggled and kissed Jake on the cheek, since Shelia and Gerald along with Ike had gone out for the day.

So they had the house to themselves; as Jake snuggled into his older cousin, and kissed her cheek, "yes Jake I love you too" giggled Emily kissing his cheek too; "Jake wanna move this to the couch so we're not in the way of people?" asked Emily; "Okay" replied Jake; as they got up and moved to the couch; and Emily spent the day with Jake snuggled up to her, while Tyler put his clothes on due to the coldness of the air conditioner; as Ike came in. Before sitting down; then going thru the Netflix movie list, "Now let's see, how about Jaws?" he asked sarcastically; causing Tyler to glare at him, "Too soon?" asked Ike, "Oh I know Sharknado?" he asked again, as they all glared at him, "oh I know the meg" said Ike; "fuck you" said Tyler; "Fuck you, you're lucky I don't punch you in the face you little shit" replied Ike; "do that and I will smash your face in" said Tommy in a serious tone to show Ike he wasn't joking, "Excuse me" said Tyler getting up; "aw don't be a pussy!" said Ike; Emily and Tommy could tell Ike had been drinking because he wasn't usually like this, unless he was drinking; "Tyler you okay sweetie?" asked Bebe as he walked into the kitchen and went over to the bin, 'BLARG' Tyler puked up in the rubbish bin, "I can tell Ike is drunk" said Emily walking in, "why?" asked Bebe. "He walked in and because you and Kyle told both him and Aunty Shelia and Uncle Gerald about what happened to Tyler, he started making fun of him by going through his Netflix movie list, and reading out all these horror movies about sharks eating people; like Jaws Sharknado and the Meg, then Tyler defended himself by saying fuck you to him, and Ike threatened to punch Tyler in the face" replied Emily comforting Tyler who was still throwing up by rubbing his back.

Once Tyler had finished Bebe sent him upstairs to take a nap; and said she'd come get him at dinner, later. Bebe finished making dinner for everyone; "Jake you wanna go get Tyler for dinner please sweetie?" asked Bebe; "Sure" replied Jake going upstairs and getting Tyler to come downstairs and had dinner; and Bebe had a few words with Ike after Tyler went to bed once they finished dinner they showered got into their pyjamas and went to bed late and the three kids ended up with Bebe for the night.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S SET DURING TOMMY AND EMILY'S 12TH BIRTHDAY AND BEBE ALLOWS THEM TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL R&R ENDNOTE

About a month later it was June; and Emily and Tommy's twelfth birthday was coming up in a few days. Since even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend they coincidently had the same birthday as each other; Tyler was also sleeping over and it was also the beginning of summer break; and almost a year since Tyler's accident and he was staying at the Broflovski house for another few days, "Morning" said Emily, walking downstairs; "morning Emily I can't believe it's only two more days until you and Tommy are twelve years old" replied Bebe, "I know" replied Emily, As Jake came downstairs; "morning" said Jake, "morning Jake" "Morning sweetie" replied Emily and Bebe kissing her son then fixing coffee and breakfast, when Tommy walked downstairs; "morning" said Tommy kissing Emily; "Morning" replied Emily Jake and Bebe, as Bebe gave them breakfast, while they watched TV and a knock at the door was heard Bebe answered it to see Wendy and Tyler; "oh hey guys" said Bebe letting them in; "hey Tyler" said Bebe, "hi Mrs. Broflovski" replied Tyler walking in; "You want some coffee Wendy?" asked Bebe, "Yes please" replied Wendy; as Bebe poured Wendy a cup of coffee before pouring one for herself; while the kids watched TV since Jake and Tyler were only allowed to have one cup a morning; "I can't believe that not only that it's nearly been a year since Tyler's accident but in two more days Emily and Tommy will be twelve years old" said Bebe, "yea, I know please don't remind me of what happened" replied Wendy, sipping her coffee. "Sorry" said Bebe; "its fine" replied Wendy. As they drank coffee; since the kids were playing world at war zombies, "Nacht der Untoten" (just so you guys know I don't know German I used Google translate) which was the very first nazi zombie game to come out.

When Tyler was having trouble using the controller due to his hand; when he gave up and just got his character to pick up a grenade and hold it, boom; the words GAME OVER you survived 2 rounds came up on the screen came up. "Why'd you kill yourself dude?" asked Jake, "ah I just gave up due to my arm, and not being able to use the control properly" replied Tyler; "okay" said Jake, as Tyler happily watched the others play; while they played video games; LATER, Wendy had to leave, and Bebe got started on lunch since Wendy decided to bring Tyler over in the morning due to it being summer break; and they had a good six month vacation at least this time Tyler wouldn't be almost killed by a bull shark. All though he still made a mess and needed assistance with showering and dressing since it'd only been 11 and a half months and the Doctor said it'd take a few years for him to get used too, so he still had to wait quite a long while to still be able to get use to it; about 30 minutes later; "okay kids you guys wanna come get some lunch?" asked Bebe; as they went into the kitchen and had lunch as Bebe wiped down Amy and Tyler's faces. And they went back to the TV; while Jake Amy and Tyler were watching TV. Tommy and Emily decided to help out with cleaning up, "it's okay kids you don't have to cleanup" said Bebe, "You sure?" asked Emily, "Yea honey I'm sure" replied Bebe, kissing them on the cheek and they went into the lounge room where Jake Amy and Tyler were watching the Powerpuff girls classic; Jake had fallen asleep; "he-he" giggled Emily shushing Amy and Tyler by putting her finger to her lips, then since Jake and Tyler were both deep sleepers; Emily sat on the couch and lay next to him, before kissing his cheek.

Emily knew exactly how to wake him, although she knew he'd go back to sleep; Emily tickled his stomach since him Tyler and Tommy usually walked around shirtless; and it didn't wake him then she tried under his arms, only to have him wrap his around her, Emily just smiled and went with it since knowing what Jake was like he wasn't going to be letting her up anytime soon; she just kissed his cheek and smiled; Bebe came in and sat down; as Jake slept while the other kids watched fist fight; after woods they had dinner and watched a few movies before going to bed; two days later it was Emily and Tommy's 12th birthday, and Emily got up to use the bathroom; it was 2 o'clock when she walked in on Jake washing his hands, he was half asleep already and since he was only eight and a half and the stool he used to reach the sink and since the stool was uneven so Bebe had to put some cloth underneath the stool's uneven leg but that didn't stop it from being completely rickety but mostly okay; and since he was only half awake and she knew what Jake was like when he was half asleep since she was fully awake somehow and she pictured him falling off the stool and hurting himself; so she stood behind him just in case and he did fall back and Emily was able to stop that, "Come one Jake let's get you tucked in" said Emily, taking him into his bedroom where Tyler was asleep already; as Emily placed Jake back into bed, who in turn tried to pull her in, "he-he Jake I need to pee first then I'll come back i promise" said Emily as Jake let go and Emily who went to the bathroom then washed her own hands since she was tall enough and didn't need the stool; once she washed her hands and dried them off she left the bathroom then went back into the bedroom where Jake and Tyler were and as promised climbed into bed with them since although it may have been her and Tommy's birthday she wouldn't hesitate if her little cousin wanted a cuddle, she kissed him and Tyler as they slept; "oh and Emily" said Jake; "yea?" asked Emily as Jake hugged her "happy birthday" replied Jake kissing her cheek; "aw thankyou Jake" said Emily kissing Jake's cheek as they both fell asleep.

LATER.

Tommy woke up and looked at his phone, **"4:00AM"** and didn't see his girl friend in bed with him, Tommy climbed out of bed towards Jake's room to see her in bed with Jake and Tyler as he went back to bed himself a few hours later; Tyler woke up needing the bathroom himself as he got up and had to sit down due to his arm; so he unfortunately couldn't hold onto himself properly; once he was done he went back to bed since it was only six o'clock; Tyler climbed back into bed; and just lay there for a while before going back to sleep as Emily woke up to find the boys arms wrapped around her, meanwhile Bebe got up and walked passed Emily and Tommy's room; and knocked on the door; "Yea?" asked Tommy who was watching TV, "Morning Tommy, happy birthday" said Bebe, "Morning thanks" replied Tommy "Wait where's Emily taking a shower?" asked Bebe, "try the boys room" replied Tommy chuckling, as Bebe walked into the boys room, to see the three of them cuddled up; together Bebe rolled her eyes; and closed the door before making breakfast and since they got Tommy and Emily's cake ready, **NEWSCASTER:** "This just in, the government has just lifted the ban on underage drinking, however there's still a minimum age and they can only have it if the parent or legal guardian buys or supplies it to them; the minimum age is six years of age, but once again it must still be a parent that buys it, and liquor stores supplying it to minors is still Illegal" "Wow i guess that i can let the boys have alcohol tonight" said Bebe to herself before picking up the phone; **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "hey Wendy it's Bebe did you read the news report?" **WENDY** : "Yes they're legalizing serving alcohol to kids as long as they're eight and It's the parents that buy and supply it to them" **BEBE:** "So you don't mind if I give Tyler a drink tonight? It'd only be one and nothing hard" **WENDY:** "not at all its legal for him Tommy and Jake to drink it now anyway say happy birthday to Tommy and Emily for me and give Tyler my love" **BEBE:** "Will do" they hung up.

As Emily came downstairs; "Morning" said Emily, "Morning Emily happy birthday" replied Bebe, kissing her head; "thanks" replied Emily; "so Tyler and Jake finally let you go?" asked Bebe, handing her a coffee; "Yea they both got outta bed i think Jake's in bed watching cartoons and Tyler is in the bathroom" replied Emily; Bebe rolled her eyes; "Good news" said Bebe; "what?" asked Emily, "The drinking age has been lowered" replied Bebe, "Cool how old do you have to be now?" asked Emily, "you only have to be six so you Tommy and even Tyler and Jake can have a drink tonight oh and there's something i need to talk to you and Tommy about later on" replied Bebe, "okay" said Emily drinking her coffee; and sitting down, at the kitchen table, and drinking coffee while Bebe served her breakfast egg on toast; "thanks" said Emily since her and Tommy loved their egg on toast and Tyler and Jake loved Jam on toast; which Bebe was preparing. When Tyler came downstairs, "morning" said Tyler, "Oh Morning Tyler" replied Emily and Bebe giving him a coffee. "Thanks" said Tyler as Bebe also gave him a cup of coffee as he used his left since he couldn't use his right hand; "wait where's Jake isn't he usually up around the same time as you?" asked Bebe, "yea he said he'd be down after family guys over" replied Tyler; since Bebe hated Jake watching Family Guy since it was highly inappropriate for an eight and a half year old; she was okay with Simpsons futurama and American Dad since they're not as rude but still Family guy was quite rude indeed; "Jake Bebe Broflovski you cheeky bugger" said Bebe going upstairs, "What dad let's me watch it in fact we watch it together quite often" replied Jake, "yea My Dad lets me watch it too" said Tyler, "well Mrs. Marsh and i will be having a little talk with both your fathers later on come down for breakfast" replied Bebe; as they had breakfast.

LATER.

Tyler and Jake were watching Yu-gi-oh; while Tommy and Emily were in the kitchen with Bebe, "what did you wanna talk to us about Bebe?" asked Emily; "well you know how you two have been experimenting with each other?" asked Bebe, "yea" replied Emily, "well since it's your birthday I'm going to whisper this into your ears so the boys or Amy don't hear this" said Bebe, whispering into their ears, "you want Tommy to put it in my what?" whispered Emily, "yes and it's only once because it's your birthday but wait till after dinner or something" replied Bebe, as they went to join the boys with watching cartoons; when Bebe picked up the phone, **WENDY:** "Hello?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy you may wanna have a talk with Stan because don't take this the wrong way but both our husbands are idiots" **WENDY:** "Why?" **BEBE:** "I caught Jake watching Family Guy this morning, and he told me that Kyle lets him watch it that and they watch it together, and Tyler told me that Stan lets him watch Family Guy too" **WENDY:** "Oh really?" **BEBE:** "yep I'm gonna have a little talk with Kyle when he gets home" **WENDY:** "I'll be having a chat with Stan about it" **BEBE:** "the thing is i don't mind Jake watching Simpsons Futurama American Dad, but family guy is just horrible" **WENDY:** "that's the same here Tyler is allowed to watch Simpsons American Dad and Futurama but no family guy" At that Kyle walked in on his break. **BEBE:** "I gotta go Kyle just walked in" **WENDY:** "Okay Stan will be home soon" **BEBE:** "Bye" the hung up. "Hey" said Kyle; "what in god's name are you doing letting our eight year old son watch family guy?" demanded Bebe; "Jake i told you not to tell your mother or she'd yell at me" replied Kyle.

"I didn't she caught me watching it this morning" said Jake defending himself. Walking upstairs; "I've deleted Family Guy from the TIVO Jake so don't bother trying to watch it upstairs; "Don't worry Jake I'll RETIVO them all later" replied Kyle; "do that and you'll earn yourself a night on the couch" said Bebe; as Kyle kept his mouth shut; "you know Stan will invite us over to watch it with him and Tyler right" said Kyle; "ah But Wendy found out and is just a pissed at her husband as i am with you" replied Bebe, "Goddamn it I know we could let them to watch a cartoon that Stan and i would watch when we were their age" said Kyle, "What is it?" asked Bebe, "Terrance and Phillip" replied Kyle, "no that's immature fart jokes! Oh and i don't know if you heard the news on the radio but they've legalized underaged drinking so kids at the age of six and over" she said again. "Yes i heard it" replied Kyle going into the kitchen and making a cup of coffee as Emily walked in; "hi Kyle" said Emily, "hey Emily happy birthday" replied Kyle kissing his little cousin on the cheek; as he drank his coffee, and stayed for an hour before going to finish his shift. LATER. It was dinner time since Kyle had a long break he was asked to stay back; "Okay guys dinners ready" said Bebe pouring a glass of wine for her Emily Tommy and Tyler and Jake, and a glass of apple juice for Amy since she was only five and the age had only been reduced to six, "hey why do they get grownup drinks?" asked Amy, "You only have to wait one more year" replied Bebe, serving them all Pancakes since it was Emily and Tommy's birthday Bebe decided to do pancakes.

Once dinner was over and the kids were showed and bathed although Bebe had to help Tyler due to his arm, once Tyler Jake and Amy were in Bed well Tyler and Jake were lying in front of the TV, and Bebe was reading a book in bed when she saw the door creek open, and rolled her eyes, seeing her five year old daughter creep in and climb into bed and remembered Jake doing it when he was little although he still did it but normally of a morning, "hi Mummy, i tried to go in to Emily and Tommy but their door was locked" said Amy; "yea well I think Emily and Tommy are gonna need their privacy tonight sweetie" replied Bebe kissing her daughter on the cheek, "Where's Daddy?" asked Amy, "he had to work late again" replied Bebe. MEANWHILE IN EMILY AND TOMMY'S ROOM, Emily and Tommy were naked and making out, Emily kissed Tommy's mouth and made kisses down his neck chest and stomach, before taking his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it, after about five minutes, "Emily I'm gonna cum" moaned Tommy, as Emily stopped not wanting him to cum yet. "You aint cumming yet" replied Emily; doing what Bebe told them and getting a pack of lube that she'd given them, and opened it, before smearing it onto Tommy's dick especially around his tip, then Emily turned around and wiggled her bare butt at him in a teasing way as he lubbed up her butthole, "You ready?" asked Tommy, Emily nodded in response as Tommy pushed himself into her butt and started to slowly pound her butt, as he started going faster and faster, and playing with her pussy from behind as he massaged her pussy as he pounded her butt for a good hour, "Emily I'm gonna cum" moaned Tommy, "Ahh" they moaned together as Tommy came in her butthole, and she came on the blanket.

As They both lay down together, "you gonna pullout?" asked Emily "Nah it feels too good" replied Tommy massaging Emily's breasts since they were only twelve so she was beginning to develop so they were bumps she had them since she was nine as Tommy rubbed her nipples; "Pullout right now" demanded Emily as Tommy pulled out and they redressed when a knock at the door was heard; As Emily got out of bed since she put her pyjamas on and opened it to see Jake, "Jake sweetie what's wrong?" asked Emily; "Tyler's having trouble with his breathing" replied Jake, "Why not go to your mum?" asked Emily; "I tried but she was asleep" replied Jake as Emily grabbed a spare inhaler and helped Tyler out as they went to bed since it was nearly midnight and Jake and Tyler eventually ended up with Bebe.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF SCUBA DIVING ACCIDENT IT'S WHEN TYLER AND JAKE FIND OUT SOMETHING THEY NEVER KNEW ABOUT EACHOTHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN YAOI

About a few weeks later Tyler and Jake woke up in the same bed since it was not only still not even half way into summer break. But Jake's turn to sleep over at the Marsh house; Since during the summer and any school break they'd spend an extra three nights at each other's houses, and it was Saturday Jake was at the Marsh's until Tuesday; as Jake noticed Tyler hard; "oh sorry" said Tyler embarrassed; "it's fine, I'm the same" replied Jake, since they were super best friends, Tyler and Jake were pretty much like brothers, they trusted each other with everything, as Jake accidently leaned over since he was still tired and accidently ended up with his palm on Tyler's covered boner, "shit sorry Tyler" said Jake, "it's fine bro" replied Tyler, however what nobody else new is that Jake had recently discovered he was bisexual, and when his hand landed on his friend's privates, it got him, even harder as he felt some pressure on his dick, "There now we're even" chuckled Tyler, pressing his left hand on Jake's boner, that's when Jake just wanted to kiss Tyler square on the lips and rip his clothes off and feel his warm skin under his lips, **'oh bad thought'** Jake thought to himself "i can't believe It's been a year since your accident" said Jake; "i know right" replied Tyler who was also hard after Jake's hand had gone on him, what Jake didn't know is that Tyler was secretly Bi too, and wanted to tell Jake this but he also didn't wanna risk, destroying their friendship that'd lasted since they were pretty much babies so nearly nine years. Jake was also concerned too; "oh gotta piss" said Tyler, "you need a hand?" asked Jake, "Yeah i wouldn't ask you if i could use both hands, no pun intended. I just don't really like sitting down to pee" replied Tyler as Jake got up not minding his friend seeing his boner, which had also grew to the thought of him holding his best friend's dick, since neither of the boys were fully gay they were simply bi; as Jake and Tyler went into the bathroom since Wendy was still asleep and Stan had left for work; as Jake closed and locked the door.

"As Tyler went over to the toilet and lifted the lid with his left hand, as Jake went up behind him and helped pull down his friend's tracksuit pants, allowing his still hard wiener to pop out, "sorry you have to hold it while it's you know" said Tyler embarrassed; "it's fine" replied Jake, as he grabbing hold of his friend's shaft and having to point it down as he peed, "I usually do sit down so you know my Mum doesn't have to hold onto her son's dick" said Tyler, "i don't mind helping you just relax and let it happen" replied Jake chuckling, "oh fuck you" said Tyler playfully, after a few minutes he ended up finally reliving himself, as Jake felt it soften a little in his hand and helped pull his friend's pants up, "thanks Jake" said Tyler, "no worries" replied Jake as Tyler flushed and Jake helped him wash his hands, "um Jake" said Tyler, embarrassed about what he was about to ask his super best friend, "yeah?" asked Jake, "um well since this isn't the first time, you've had to you know hold onto and see my dick, is it okay if i take a quick peek at yours?" asked Tyler, Jake pondered the thought for a second, "sure thing bro" replied Jake since they did still walk around nude together when it was hot but didn't really take too much notice, to each other's junk, "you ready?" asked Jake unbuttoning the hole that he had in the front of his tracksuit pants so he wouldn't have had to pull his pants back up, and pulled his still hardened dick out, Tyler was quite surprised on how big his best friend was, and that he was circumcised, sure he knew Jake was Jewish and all, but still, "dude I'm jelly" chuckled Tyler, "how come?" asked Jake, "You've got a bigger dick; and i didn't expect you to be circumcised either is it alright if i you know" replied Tyler; "sure" said Jake as they were both whispering so that Wendy wouldn't wakeup and hear the conversation, as Tyler placed his left fingers on his Jake's tip, and felt it harden in his palm. "Dude Jake i have to ask you a question and I'm serious about this" said Tyler.

(Sigh) Tyler looked Jake in the eyes "Jake are you gay? i mean it's perfectly okay if you are man i mean we're like brothers you can tell me anything" asked Tyler, "no I'm actually Bi that's most of the reason i was okay with you and am still okay with you seeing and holding my dick that's also the reason I ended up becoming hard in your hand" replied Jake whispering, as Tyler couldn't take it anymore he removed his hand and placed both palms on Jake's shoulder's since he could still use his right palm, since he was slightly taller than Tyler was and as Tyler had just found out he was slightly more gifted than Jake; "what're you doing?" asked Jake, "Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to do" said Tyler; "what're you about to do?" asked Jake as Tyler brought Jake closer and pressed his lips onto Jake's, Jake was surprised but went with it, and massaged Tyler through his pants, "I'm Bi too" whispered Tyler, kissing Jake one more time, "oh and i think before we go into my mum's room you may wanna put that away because i like it but I'm not sure what she'll think" chuckled Tyler, as he put Jake back in his pants with his left hand and Jake Buttoned himself up. "Well we have and still sometimes walk around without clothes, but still i get your point" replied Jake kissing him one last time. As they both Went into the bedroom, and Wendy was pretending to be asleep, she didn't hear anything they were talking about; although she wouldn't care if her child was bi or gay, or straight she'd love him the same Bebe would love Jake the same, they both knew this for a fact but didn't wanna tell anyone yet since they were only both bi curios; although they really enjoyed it, Jake enjoyed the feeling of Tyler's hand on his dick, and enjoyed kissing him, as Wendy jumped up and grabbed them both playfully, "morning boys" said Wendy kissing them both on the head, as they just laid there for a few minutes. As they got up and Wendy made coffee, and Tyler stopped Jake; "we'll be down in a sec Mum" said Tyler; "okay" replied Wendy once she was outta site Tyler kissed him as Jake kissed him right back, "how long you been bi?" asked Tyler, "about a week now and you?" asked Jake, "about the same i actually had feelings for you, i was just afraid to tell you because i didn't wanna fuck up our friendship of nearly nine years now" replied Tyler.

"I'm the same i had feelings for you before i realised i was bi because, that first day when you were transferred to hells pass in south park; a year ago, and i had to hold your wiener as you peed i kind of struggled to fight the urge to start jerking you off" replied Jake; as they both rolled their eyes "I wouldn't have stopped you" said Tyler and they went downstairs not taking the risk of kissing in case Wendy saw and mistook them for an actual gay couple; they'd become lovers sure but not a couple they were only bi and Jake and Tyler were dating Molly and Bianca, and would have a little of each other on the side, as they had their breakfast and had the coffee that was made for them by Wendy, "you know i can't believe you'll be nine years old in just two months Tyler" said Wendy kissing him and Jake on the cheek. As she went to the bathroom in her and Stan's bedroom, "you wanna kinda start what you finished a year ago?" asked Tyler, "what's that?" asked Jake, "well we could go into my room, and maybe jerk off together, i kinda like the fact that you're you know circumcised" chuckled Tyler, "thanks you realise i actually asked my mum once why Jewish people are circumcised at birth and you what she told me what my dad told her? Since she said that before her and dad got married and had me and Amy, that she wasn't Jewish which i was fine with i think she said that before she married my dad she was Catholic or something, anyway when they circumcised me at birth, she said she asked Kyle why Jewish born boys go through this; because she said I was screaming in pain, because they'd given me no anaesthetic, or anything, because she said she hated seeing me in that much pain, "she told me he said that, It's a Jewish tradition, well it's obviously not just us that are circumcised, anyway, she told me. That not only is it tradition, but it's to also make it look bigger" replied Jake, "oh cool" said Tyler, "can that stay between us please?" asked Jake, "no problem when did she tell you all this?" asked Tyler, "about a week ago, she also said that after it was over, she couldn't stop giving me cuddles and kisses on my face she would've been relived that it was over and i wasn't in anymore pain well i would've been still sore but that they didn't have to do it any longer, well it was better that than have a needle in my dick" chuckled Jake, and Tyler pulled back Jake's tracksuit pants freeing his cock, "while it certainly looks better" chuckled Tyler releasing his pants and putting his dick away and Jake squeezed Tyler's dick through his pants as they finished their coffee, and Wendy came downstairs dressed for the day and wiped Tyler's face.

As a knock on the door was heard as Wendy answered to see Lizzy and Annie, there; "hey you ready to go?" asked Lizzy; "well i guess that Tyler's got Jake to keep him company, so sure just give me a sec" replied Wendy; "hey boys I've gotta go out for a while okay?" asked Wendy, "sure Mummy, sure Mrs. Marsh" replied Tyler and Jake, as she kissed them, and left since she was going out to spend some time with them, as Jake and Tyler looked at each other and smiled, "so as i said before, now that my mother went out leaving us alone, you wanna do what you wanted to do before?" asked Tyler, "what?" asked Jake, "you know when you said when you helped me piss a year ago and because i had to get you to hold my dick, you confessed to barley being able to fight the urge to jerk me off. Like i said i wouldn't have stopped you i would've let you keep going" chuckled Tyler, "oh i think i know what you mean" replied Jake kissing Tyler again; "oh and Jake, is it okay if when we do shit like this that we just stick to kissing and handjobs because I don't know I'd really be comfortable with the feeling of another guys dick in my mouth nor would i be comfortable with one up my arse" said Tyler, "It's fine i was gonna suggest the same thing" replied Jake, "dude are you sure about this because I'm not forcing you into doing it, i just thought that since you were only just able to win over the urge to start jerking me off that time" said Tyler, "I actually do wanna do it oh and it's every time I've helped you take a piss for the past year" replied Jake as he climbed down, "where you going?" asked Tyler, "what it's not like you want me to jerk you off here at the kitchen bench what if someone walks in?" asked Jake, "you realise my mum just left right and probably won't be back for another couple hours" replied Tyler.

"Okay fair enough but don't blame me if she or your dad come home to see your cum everywhere" said Jake, "we'll just clean it up if it gets to that point" replied Tyler, as Jake not even thinking let's get it over with because the thought of him playing with his best friend's dick made him really hard, as Jake, went over to Tyler, and sat on the stool next to him, "you ready?" asked Jake, "Yeah" replied Tyler as Jake unbuttoned Tyler's tracksuit pants allowing his hard dick to free itself, as Jake reached in and pulled out Tyler's Ballsack; and without any hesitation Jake immediately grabbed hold of Tyler's dick and started slowly moving his hand up and down, his grip was nice and firm but not too tight, his hand was warm too probably from his hot coffee cup; "MM you like that?" asked Jake, "oh god Jake i love it" replied Tyler smiling as Jake started to go faster, and faster, "Jake dude you're gonna make me cum" said Tyler, "Oh good" replied Jake getting down, and opening his mouth not putting Tyler in his mouth but just over it, as he started tugging as fast as he could, and Tyler just came most of it landing in Jake's mouth and on his tongue. "Wow that's actually a really good taste" said Jake, letting go of Tyler since none of it had gone on the kitchen floor or sink it'd only gone on Jake's hand and in his mouth as Jake licked his hand free, "I feel terrible" said Tyler, "why didn't you enjoy it i didn't hurt you did i?" asked Jake, concerned he'd tugged Tyler too hard, and it hurt him. "No man it felt great but because of my arm being fucked up I'm unable to do it to you" replied Tyler, Jake smiled; "Tyler, you could use your left hand; or you know what you could do?" asked Jake, "What?" asked Tyler, "well you're able to keep your right palm open aren't you?" asked Jake. "Yeah" replied Tyler, "good" said Jake pulling his own dick out as he took both Tyler's hands and placed them on the sides of his dick, "now try" said Jake as Tyler attempted to and it was working quite well, "ah fuck it" replied Tyler getting down, "you okay?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Tyler, getting a better idea, as he used his left hand to jerk his best friend off and just as Jake was about to cum, Tyler opened his mouth and allowed him to cum in his mouth too. "MM you're right it does taste good" chuckled Tyler, as he felt his foreskin being pealed back, exposing his purple tip as Jake touched his tip to Tyler's; "don't worry mine may be a little bigger, but i still think it's pretty good in size" said Jake, kissing him, "what the fuck?" they heard Molly ask as she looked at her boyfriend's and his best friend's cocks; as they pulled up their pants; "wait did you let yourself in?" asked Tyler, "yes" replied Molly to her possibly ex boyfriend if she didn't get the explanation that she was demanding; "oh yeah relax um the thing is-"that you're both gay" giggled Molly, "no just bi and you're not mad?" asked Jake, "no Jake I find it cute that i walked in on my boyfriend of four years and saw him well not shaking up but at least touching each other's dicks with his best friend, what'd you two do?" asked Molly, "Just wanked each other i promise, well i had to use my left hand" replied Tyler. "Do your parents know?" asked Molly, "no and can we please keep it that way?" asked Tyler, "only if you give me and Jake a kiss, so i know that you're not lying saying you're just bi" replied Molly as Tyler gave Molly a big kiss, then went up to Jake and gave him one just as big; "Okay i guess you weren't" said Molly testing Tyler, by giving Jake a quick peck on the lips, Which Tyler was fine with, then Molly's eyes lit up, "um Jake?" asked Molly, "yeah?" asked Jake, "Tyler don't get pissed off at Jake, for this but Jake your dick is still out and is poking on my leg" said Molly giggling; "oh god" replied an embarrassed Jake. As Molly tested Tyler further my grabbing Jake and tucking him back in and did up his button, which he was also okay with, as she kissed Tyler, "oh and guess what?" asked Molly, "what?" asked Tyler, "well Tyler what i walked in on you doing to Jake i was coming here to do to you; your mum kinda told me to she thought it might take you off the edge a little, she could tell you're a little stressed since it's difficult for you to you know, touch yourself with your arm because you can't use it properly. And Awkward for you to do it with your left, but not awkward for you to do it to Jake, what else have you been doing?" asked Molly, "nothing we only just found out that we're both you know bisexual this morning i found out about myself a week ago" replied Jake, "so did i but we didn't know about each other, until this morning" replied Tyler.

"Seems fair, you two haven't even tried oral?" asked Molly; "No we don't really feel comfortable with the other stuff" replied Jake; "can't say i blame you, wait aren't you dating Bianca?" replied Molly, "We're on again off again, and she's also in Ireland because she's got Irish heritage, i remember when we all met in kindergarten" replied Jake **FOUR YEARS EARLIER:** a five year old Jake and Tyler were on their first day in kindergarten at recess, also being watched by eight year old Emily and Tommy, as Jake went over to the Girl he'd seen in class. "Hi I'm Jake" said Jake, "oh I'm Bianca" she replied, "Where are you from i don't think I've seen you here before" said Jake, "my Mummy says that I was born in Ireland but we moved here just before i started here so about a month ago and started here today" replied Bianca, "oh cool my Mummy says I'm Jewish, are you Jewish too?" asked Jake, "no my Mum says we're atheists" replied Bianca; "oh cool hold on" said Jake walking over to his older cousin who was pushing Tyler on the swing, "hey Jake" said Emily, "Emily what's an atheist?" asked Jake, "why would you ask that?" asked Emily since she knew what an atheist is since Tommy and his family were also atheists; "well my friend Bianca said she's from Ireland, I told her that we're Jewish and she said she's an atheist" replied Jake, "well Jake, an atheist I'm not gonna fully tell you but an atheist is someone who doesn't believe in Jesus" said Emily, "oh really?" asked Jake; "yeah because us Jews do but in a different way to what Christians do" replied Emily, kissing him; "okay" said Jake kissing her back and going over to Bianca, "My big cousin told me what an Atheist is" said Jake, as they spent the day together and Jake split open his head in an attempt to teach Jake basketball.

 **PRESENTDAY**

"I remember you busting your head open trying to teach her basketball and ended up crying" said Tyler, "well I'm pretty sure you would've cried while being bitten by a shark last year, and when we were five and got stung by a blue bottle jellyfish when we went camping. And your granddad showing us Friday the 13th i think we enjoyed that, and got nightmares from it" replied Jake, "Well being attacked by a shark; it may have been more painful than anything i ever experienced in my life, however the reason i was crying at the time, is not just because of the pain; it was also mostly due to the fact that at the time i was certain i was gonna die, i was a hundred percent certain that i was gonna die, i remember when i woke up and i was told by a Doctor that if they hadn't gotten me there when they did, i would've died from blood loss" said Tyler, as they watched TV together for the rest of the day, when Wendy came in, "Hey kids, Molly you staying for dinner?" asked Wendy, "No thanks Mrs. Marsh My mum wants me home soon" replied Molly kissing Tyler before leaving, as Wendy cooked dinner and they ate and watched TV before going to bed.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE OH I ALSO PLAN ON DOING THIS AT LEAST 20 MAYBE 25 CHAPTERS LONG OH AND A FEW OF YOU GUYS ASKED ME AT THE END OF CHAPTER2 IF I GOT INSPIRED OF JAWS, I DIDN'T SOMETHING SIMILAR HAPPENED TO AN AUSTRALIAN TOUR GUIDE A FEW YEARS BACK WHILE DIVING ON A REEF ANYWAY HE LOST THE SAME MOBILITY IN HIS HAND LIKE TYLER DID AND I GOT INSPIRED TO DO THIS STORY SRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU EARLIER


End file.
